


Пока зреет Рождественский пудинг

by Frau_Rita_Kruspe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Fluff, M/M, Top John Watson, Virgin Sherlock, bottomlock, Джонлок, Первый секс, Шерлок-девственник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_Rita_Kruspe/pseuds/Frau_Rita_Kruspe
Summary: Миссис Хадсон переживает за своих дорогих мальчиков:почему они всё ещё не признались в своих чувствах? Ведь они созданы друг для друга! Они – пара! Но упрямец Джон продолжает твердить «я не гей», и разговор с Шерлоком также ничего не дал, кроме требования пойти вон. «Глупые нерешительные мальчишки! Придётся брать инициативу в свои опытные руки! И будьте уверены, до Рождества вы окажетесь в одной постели!»





	1. Замешивательное воскресенье

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ Посвящение **:**  
>  Незабвенному благословенному первому сезону «Шерлока» и моим любимым Ане, Васе и Кате.  
> Спасибо, родные девчонки, за весёлую дружбу и духовную поддержку!  
> С Новым Годом и Рождеством, бенедиктинки-грешницы!  
> ♥ Благодарю Катю, она же Bellatrix_Malfoy_forever за вычитку моего фика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рождественский пудинг, плам-пудинг (англ. plum pudding) — традиционный рождественский десерт в Великобритании. Готовится он за несколько недель до праздника, затем «созревает» в прохладном месте и подаётся в первый день Рождества.

~

Замешивательное воскресенье в этом году пришлось точно на тридцатое ноября. Это был добрый знак. Разумеется, рождественский пудинг получился бы и в любой другой день — у такой-то опытной хозяйки, но как же было чудесно, что традиции и календарь сошлись именно в этом, знаменательном для миссис Хадсон, году. Будучи истинной англичанкой, она строго блюла традиции **:** пудинг следовало приготовить в ближайшее к тридцатому ноября воскресенье и оставить его созревать до праздника. 

Масло, цукаты, изюм, сдобная булка, орехи, тёртая цедра лимона, тёмный сахар, ром, корица... Готовить рождественский пудинг — это событие само по себе праздник. Миссис Хадсон повязала новый кухонный фартук поверх любимого вишнёвого платья — яркий радужный рисунок фартука придавал летнего настроения холодному пасмурному дню. Напевая нежную мелодию времён своей молодости, она порхала по кухне, подготавливая продукты для сакрального действа. Пудинг нужен был не один, пудингов требовалось много **:** племяннице и её семье, соседке — миссис Тёрнер, кузине из Глостера, подруге из Честера, себе, конечно же... Но главное, нужно было приготовить пудинг для её любимых мальчиков — Шерлока и Джона, жильцов, снимающих квартиру наверху. Тем самым и был знаменателен уходящий год — появлением пары молодых красивых квартирантов, вдохнувших жизнь в старый дом и развеявших скуку домохозяйки. Увы, мальчики не считали себя парой, спали в разных спальнях и никогда не были застуканы за чем-либо подозрительным. Как ни старалась миссис Хадсон тише ступать и внезапнее появляться, ей не удавалось застать их в компрометирующей ситуации **:** они не обнимались, не целовались, не сидели друг у друга на коленях и даже не держались за руки. Но этого же просто быть не могло! Вернее, не могло не быть! Она прожила на свете столько лет, она знает людей, она знает гомосексуалов не понаслышке. Её квартиранты — пара! Это совершенно точно. Они испытывают взаимный интерес, они бегают хвостами друг за другом, порою ругаются и ссорятся, незаметно мирятся, а какими взглядами обмениваются — воздух между ними искрится от напряжения. Нет, решительно невозможно конспирироваться десять месяцев, живя в столь тесном соседстве с квартирной хозяйкой. И что немаловажно **:** с очень наблюдательной хозяйкой. Что-то с ними не так. Может быть, они хотят любовных отношений, но не могут? Боятся? Или вообще не знают и не понимают, чего хотят? Хм-м... Последнее предположение казалось наиболее вероятным. Глупые нерешительные мальчишки. Ну с Шерлоком-то всё понятно **:** юноша не от мира сего, сидит с пробирками да гоняется за преступниками. Но вот Джон, он-то взрослый, он доктор, он военный, а тоже не видит, что они просто созданы друг для друга! Недаром говорят, что влюблённые слепы... 

...ох, чёрт, а сама-то, слепая курица! В магазине не сверилась со списком продуктов! Пиво, загодя купленное для пудинга, выпила, а новое не купила! Пара бутылочек хорошего стаута недолго продержалась на полке в холодильнике — до первой игры «Арсенала». Придётся срочно бежать в магазин. В такой-то холод! А впрочем...

~

— Мальчики, ку-ку! Вы дома?

Вопрос был задан чисто из вежливости, миссис Хадсон знала, что они оба дома **:** с утра было слышно надсадное пиликанье скрипки Шерлока и недовольные крики Джона. По-видимому, Джон высказывал недовольство ранней побудкой **:** обычно в воскресенье он отсыпался после рабочей недели в клинике и ежевечерней беготни с Шерлоком за бандитами.

Таким образом, предупредительно постучав и прокуковав, миссис Хадсон вошла в квартиру к своим постояльцам. Она всегда переступала порог с замиранием сердца **:** во-первых, она боялась узреть ущерб, нанесённый её мебели и прочей утвари, а во-вторых, она надеялась застать мальчиков за каким-либо неприличным занятием. Увы, первое случалось регулярно, второе — никогда. В это благословенное воскресенье ущерба примечено не было, а вот намёк на неприличное имелся **:** Джон с Шерлоком сидели на диване — плечом к плечу, бедром к бедру и увлечённо смотрели на экран ноутбука. При этом они хихикали, словно подростки, и на вошедшую домовладелицу не соизволили даже поднять глаз, будучи полностью сосредоточенными на своём занятии. Сердце пожилой леди радостно трепыхнулось **:** неужели смотрят фильм для взрослых? А хихикают, конечно же, от смущения. Ах, как это мило. Надо поскорее убираться отсюда, не мешать мальчикам. Авось, после просмотра у них что и случится... Помнится, когда она впервые посмотрела нечто подобное, она нечаянно вышла замуж в четвёртый раз. 

С конфузливой улыбкой на лице миссис Хадсон на цыпочках развернулась, намереваясь незаметно удалиться, как вдруг её остановил голос Джона. 

— Вы что-то хотели, миссис Хадсон? 

— Ой, — вздрогнула она и заговорщическим тоном пролепетала **:** — Да ничего важного, не буду вас отвлекать, потом зайду...

— Вы нас не отвлекаете, ничуть! 

— Но как же... — попыталась возразить она и указала на ноутбук. — У вас же там что-то необычайно интересное...

Джон рассмеялся.

— Да, очень интересное! Шерлок установил камеру на кухне у Майкрофта, мы подсматриваем за его мучениями у холодильника. Но сейчас Майкрофт ушёл из кухни, так что мы не заняты. 

В подтверждение его слов Шерлок захлопнул ноутбук и встал с дивана. От миссис Хадсон не укрылось, каким заинтересованным взглядом Джон сопроводил подъём Шерлока, причём смотрел он точно в центр его фигуры — на зад, обтянутый узкими костюмными брюками. Надо признаться, что миссис Хадсон и сама не раз (и не два) заглядывалась на выпукло-красивое место любимого квартиранта. В прошлом она была танцовщицей и знала толк в мужских задницах. Ягодицы Шерлока не были идеальны, но они вполне могли претендовать на место во второй пятёрке самых красивых мужских задов в её жизни. Места в первой пятёрке были заняты преимущественно солистами местных и гастролирующих околобалетных трупп. 

В это утро Шерлок не был одет в свой обычный синий халат, а красовался в чёрных брюках и сливовой сорочке — стройный, изящный, с небрежно уложенными кудрями, с голой шеей и босиком. Соблазнительный до неприличия! 

«Джон, какой же ты глупец! Таскаешься за всякими крашеными пигалицами и расфуфыренными вертихвостками. У тебя или вкуса нет, или ума. Десять месяцев живёшь в одной квартире с породистым красавцем, а всё никак не можешь решиться закрутить с ним роман! А ещё капитан! Да как ты воевал и командовал, капитан, если пасуешь перед взбалмошным долговязым мальчишкой?!» 

Если бы Джон слышал сие мысленное обращение дражайшей домохозяйки (домовладелицы, Джон!), он бы нашёл, что ей возразить, шаблон всегда был наготове **:** «Миссис Хадсон! Вообще-то, я не гей!». Да, чёрт побери, он не гей. Эту догму он твердил неустанно и внушал себе всеми силами. Сил уже не хватало. Осада его гетеросексуальной крепости длилась с зимы — с того самого дня, как он познакомился с Шерлоком и съехался с ним в этой самой квартире. Джон никогда не был склонен к однополым отношениям, никогда не интересовался парнями, ему всегда нравились исключительно девушки и молодые женщины — с грудью, талией, задницей, волосами... Так почему его взгляд вот прямо сейчас неотрывно следил за Шерлоком, за его грудью, талией, задницей и волосами?.. Грудь — крутая, широкая, обтянута узкой сорочкой так, что проступают бугорки сжатых от холода сосков... расположенная между ними пуговица еле держится в петельке. Талия — тонкая, сильная, гибкая, соблазнительно обрисованная порно-сорочкой. Задница — о-о... крепкая, округлая, высокая и наверняка упругая. Шерлок обходился без ремня на поясе — брюки сидели идеально на таких ягодицах. Волосы... Волосы — это первое, на что обратил внимание Джон, когда Майк привёл его в лабораторию Бартса для знакомства с потенциальным соседом по квартире. Тёмные благородные кудри, столь редкие у современных мужчин, навевали мысли о поэтах и музыкантах прошлых эпох. Это уж потом, позже, мысли Джона радикально поменяли направление — от возвышенного к низменному **:** кудрями хотелось не просто любоваться, а схватить их, сжать в кулаке, потянуть... Он фантазировал об этом, моясь под душем или нежась воскресным утром в постели, как, например, это было сегодня **:** его властная рука крепко держала за волосы стоящего на коленях, виноватого Шерлока и насаживала его возмутительный, пухлогубый, вечно язвящий рот на свой багровый, требующий сатисфакции член. Однако неугомонный Шерлок изловчился испортить даже интимные фантазии Джона **:** нарочито визгливая игра скрипки напрочь разбила томное утреннее настроение. Так и не сумевший снять напряжение, неудовлетворённый Джон в отместку приготовил воскресный завтрак для себя одного и съел его, смакуя и делая вид, что не слышит урчание в животе голодного Шерлока. Шерлок, нарочно разбудивший Джона пораньше и рассчитывавший на вкусный завтрак, обиделся и, не дожидаясь, пока тот поест, тут же на столе начал проводить опыт с сероводородом. Джон еле успел добежать до туалета и склониться над унитазом. Оба голодные и сердитые, они помирились через час, когда Шерлок показал Джону занимательную трансляцию с кухни Майкрофта. Этот чудесный момент единения и застала миссис Хадсон.

— Фу, как у вас тут пахнет... Мальчики, я зашла спросить **:** не найдётся ли у вас бутылочки стаута или, на крайний случай, портера. 

Несмотря на кажущееся обращение к ним обоим, миссис Хадсон подразумевала только Джона. Она знала, что Шерлок не увлекается алкоголем (какой хороший мальчик!), а вот Джон нередко бывал замечен приходящим вечерами подшофе. К тому же в холодильнике у них всегда имелся небольшой запас пива, а попахивало пивом также только от Джона. Вот таким нехитрым способом она вычислила возможность разжиться недостающим ингредиентом, не выходя за пределы тёплого дома. 

Джон тоже понял, что вопрос адресовался именно ему, и шутливо поинтересовался в ответ **:**

— Миссис Хадсон, вам точно пиво нужно? Не шампанское? Вы такая нарядная сегодня! Вы, случаем, не замуж выходите? 

Домовладелица махнула на шутника рукой и кокетливо рассмеялась, но им подпортил настроение Шерлок, пребывающий не в лучшем расположении духа по причине безделья, голода и замёрзших ног. 

— Миссис Хадсон! Вы постоянно шаритесь в нашем холодильнике и могли бы уже заметить, что Джон пьёт только светлое пиво! А ты, Джон, как всегда, глупишь! Тёмное пиво нужно миссис Хадсон для стряпни рождественского пудинга. Видишь, она надела новый праздничный фартук!

Ни Джон, ни миссис Хадсон не приняли всерьёз отповедь Шерлока, они его хорошо знали и крепко любили. Джон хохотнул.

— О да, фартук прекрасный! Современный, смелый принт.

Миссис Хадсон недоумённо уставилась на свой яркий полосатый фартук. 

— Это всего лишь радуга! Что в ней смелого?

Джон еле сдерживал смех, боясь обидеть пожилую домовладелицу.

— Миссис Хадсон, у радуги семь цветов, а тут шесть. Это флаг ЛГБТ — сообщества нетрадиционных сексуальных меньшинств. 

Изумлённая домовладелица подняла брови, в её глазах блеснул хитрый огонёк, но она тут же покорно согласилась **:**

— Оу... Конечно, тебе-то виднее. 

Улыбка мгновенно сошла с лица Джона.

— Миссис Хадсон! Что за намёки опять? Сколько вам говорить — я не гей! Я вам это сказал ещё в первый же день своего пребывания в этой квартире, и с тех пор ничего не поменялось! 

Шерлок молча взирал на препирательство друга-натурала с домохозяйкой, облачённой в гейский фартук, и вычислял, через сколько минут опровергший свою гомосексуальность, распсиховавшийся Джон отправится за пивом для пудинга. Вместо предполагаемых двух минут, Джон надел куртку через полторы. Уточнив, что требуется именно стаут, а не портер, он ушёл в магазин, громко хлопнув дверью. 

Шерлок остался наедине с миссис Хадсон, глядевшей на него не то осуждающе, не то жалостливо. Переступая босыми ногами по холодному полу, он почему-то не решался развернуться и пойти заниматься своими делами. Чувствовалось, что назревает щекотливый разговор. Разговаривать ох как не хотелось.

— Шерлок, — предсказуемо начала она беседу с обращения по имени, как будто в комнате был кто-то ещё. — Надо ведь что-то делать. 

— Вы про что? — грубо уточнил Шерлок, хотя и так знал, о чём пойдёт речь. О его личной жизни. О жизни Джона. О их совместной жизни. Старая леди включила режим заботливой мамочки. 

— Я про вас с Джоном... Сколько он будет упираться? Почему ты не можешь его соблазнить? Ты же такой умный, придумай что-нибудь! Сделай так, чтобы ему некуда было деваться, чтобы он не отвертелся! Припри его к стенке!

Шерлок опешил. Он думал, что миссис Хадсон станет вести разговор намёками и полунамёками, дескать, «как вы с Джоном подходите друг другу...», а она сразу взяла быка за рога **:** «припри его к стенке». Если бы это было так легко! В смысле, в чисто физическом плане, может, и не тяжело припереть Джона к стенке — Шерлок не уступал ему по силе, а вот что потом? Что делать с Джоном у стенки? Целовать его? Обнимать? Лезть к нему в штаны и ласкать? Шерлок смотрел много разных видео и читал советы о том, как начать сексуальные отношения, но нигде не говорилось, как нужно соблазнять парня, у которого переизбыток гетеросексуального опыта, парнем, не имеющим сексуального опыта вообще. А тут, пожалуйста, ещё один мега-умный совет **:** «припри его к стенке»! Да если Джон сразу не разобьёт ему нос или не выбьет зубы, то уж точно осмеёт его неумение целоваться! Нет, так опозориться перед Джоном Шерлок не мог. 

— Шерлок, ты слышишь меня? 

— Слышу! И вот что я вам скажу **:** пойдите вон со своими советами! 

Шерлок метнулся к двери, демонстративно открыл её и уставился гневным взглядом на домохозяйку. Высокий, широкоплечий, рассерженный, он возвышался над её миниатюрной фигурой, словно кобра над мышью. Но отважная миссис Хадсон не собиралась сдаваться и лишать дорогих мальчиков заслуженного счастья.

— Шерлок, возьми инициативу в свои руки, раз Джон трусит! Если не возьмёшь ты, это сделаю я! — тоном проклятия пообещала добрая леди. — И надень тёплые носки, а то простудишься! — с этими словами она вышла в дверь, тут же с треском закрывшуюся за её спиной. — Пф! Глупые влюблённые мальчишки! 

Она возмущённо тряхнула причёской, поправила свой замечательный провокационный фартук и пошла к себе — дожидаться Джона с пивом и замышлять важное Дело. «Я не я буду, если вы не окажетесь в одной постели за то время, пока зреет пудинг!»

~


	2. Заговор Вишнёвого платья и Сливовой сорочки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Да простят меня строгие знатоки английских традиций за то, что я изменила обряд празднования их Рождества на манер встречи нашего Нового года. Мне хотелось, чтобы одно-очень-важное-дело происходило ночью в темноте, а не в три часа дня за обеденным столом)))

~

Пудинги, сваренные в формах и завёрнутые в бумагу, созревали в прохладной кладовке уже вторую неделю. Наступало время приготовления подарков для родных и близких. Миссис Хадсон неспешно ходила по магазинам, присматривая и выбирая рождественские подарки, а кое-что мастерила сама, она была отличной вязальщицей. Самый же главный подарок — для её любимых мальчиков, обдумывался ею долго и тщательно. Оригинальная идея созрела быстрее пудингов, но требовала воплощения в несколько этапов. Первый этап должен был состояться сегодня.

~

Джон вернулся с работы, заглянул в пустую гостиную, прошёл на кухню, посмотрел на одинокий микроскоп и скучающие пробирки, прислушался к тишине в спальне Шерлока, на всякий случай окликнул его и, убедившись, что дома он один, вздохнул и направился к себе в комнату. Дойти туда не удалось **:** посередине тёмного лестничного пролёта он оступился и с грохотом скатился по крутым ступеням вниз. Благо, он обладал хорошей реакцией и боевой сноровкой, успел сгруппироваться, поэтому падение обошлось без травм, но вот без ругательств обойтись не вышло. 

На шум прибежала встревоженная миссис Хадсон, причём она сделала это удивительно быстро, за что и поплатилась, попав под горячую руку и получив щедрую порцию ругани. 

— Джон, не кричи! Дом старый, ты же знаешь это! Раньше здесь было газовое освещение, но потом, когда делали электрическую проводку, про эту лестницу, видимо, забыли. Как же ты мог запнуться? Наверное, у тебя шнурок развязался... 

— Миссис Хадсон, на мне ботинки без шнурков! И спешу вас заверить, я совершенно трезвый! 

Со стоном поднявшись на ноги (всё-таки поотбивал бока), он достал из кармана чудом уцелевший телефон и посветил на лестницу. Оказалось, что в том месте, где он «запнулся», попросту проломилась ступенька. Странно, он ходил по этой лестнице по несколько раз в день и никогда не замечал её ветхости. Миссис Хадсон всплеснула руками.

— Ну что я говорила **:** дом старый, лестница сгнила... Завтра вызову мастера, он починит. Ох, лишние траты перед Рождеством... А ты, Джон, будь аккуратнее, не доломай остальные ступени.

~

Назавтра вечером Джона ожидал ещё более неприятный сюрприз **:** лестница в его комнату оказалась разобрана вообще. Миссис Хадсон извиняющимся тоном пояснила **:**

— Плотник сказал, что необходимо менять всю лестницу, нет смысла ремонтировать отдельные ступени. Он обещал управиться за несколько дней. Ох, такие траты...

Открыв рот, Джон смотрел на гору досок и балок. Подошёл Шерлок, тоже посмотрел на разруху и хмыкнул **:**

— Ты же владеешь приёмами десантирования и штурма. Дерзай. Штурмуй свою комнату. Думаю, даже никто отстреливаться не будет. 

Джон не оценил его юмора, повернулся к домовладелице и ткнул пальцем наверх — на недоступную дверь своей комнаты.

— И как, по-вашему, я буду туда добираться, чтобы переночевать? Я здесь квартиру снимаю или что?

Миссис Хадсон, сознавая проблему, залебезила перед строгим квартирантом.

— Джон, голубчик, ну всего-то несколько дней надо потерпеть! Поспи на диване в гостиной.

— А моя одежда, мои вещи...

— Твоя одежда и твои вещи — вот. — Она указала на коробку, стоящую у окна. — Я взяла на себя смелость и сложила всё самое необходимое **:** бельё, джинсы, рубашки... А твой ноутбук у Шерлока. 

— ...в надёжных руках, — ворчливо добавил Джон. — Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, что позаботились о моих носках и трусах. Что бы я без вас делал.

— ...ходил без носков и трусов, как это делаю я, — пробурчал Шерлок якобы себе под нос. 

Джон перевёл взгляд с улыбающейся, сияющей нимбом домохозяйки на увлечённо погрузившегося в его ноутбук Шерлока, и сердце у него ёкнуло **:** он почуял заговор. Заговор Вишнёвого платья и Сливовой сорочки.

~

Заговор имел место быть. Джон убеждался в этом каждый божий день, вернее, каждую безбожную ночь, проведённую в скрюченной позе на диване в гостиной. И как только длинноногий Шерлок умудрялся на нём спать? Джон, мучаясь болями в спине и шее, проклинал медлительного плотника, не спешившего восстанавливать лестницу. За пять дней тот сделал лишь пять ступеней. Не представляло никакого труда посчитать, сколько дней будет продолжаться постройка остальных пятнадцати. 

— Миссис Хадсон! Если вы не поторопите мастера, то это сделаю я! Только боюсь, что после моего внушения нам с Шерлоком придётся прятать труп. Сколько будет продолжаться этот филигранный ремонт?! Можно подумать, что идёт реставрация уникального объекта архитектуры! 

— Джон, не ворчи. Плотник работает всего лишь по несколько часов в день, потому что у него много других заказов перед праздниками. Зато он всё делает тщательно, аккуратно, подбирает хорошие доски из сухого дерева... Я сама на этом настаиваю. Ох, такие траты, такие траты... Потерпи ещё немного, он обещал управиться до Рождества. К празднику появится новая лестница, будете с Шерлоком скакать туда-сюда, туда-сюда... 

Её мечты прервались стоном раненого зверя — Джон взвыл, держась за ноющую шею. Миссис Хадсон сжалилась. 

— Ох, бедняжка, я сегодня же поговорю с плотником и потороплю его! Не волнуйся. 

Джон и не думал волноваться **:** хуже, чем есть, быть уже не могло.

~

Оказалось, могло.

Следующим вечером выяснилось, что плотник ушёл в предпраздничный запой, а родного дивана в гостиной не обнаружилось вовсе. Судя по потерянному выражению лица Шерлока, для него это тоже явилось сюрпризом. Они подняли глаза на извивающуюся в виноватой позе домохозяйку и в один голос спросили **:**

— Где мой диван?

— Ой, мальчики, такая неприятность произошла... Я хотела почистить его специальным средством — раз уж Джон спит на нём, диван должен быть чистым — но флакон нечаянно пролился. Средство оказалось очень концентрированным, сразу кожу разъело... Нет, слава богу, не мою, а диванную. Потом выяснилось, что это Шерлок нахимичил, он улучшал его чистящие свойства. 

Джон взглянул на Шерлока, но тот не выказывал ни малейших признаков возмущения и не опровергал сей откровенный бред. Всё ясно, заговорщики чёртовы... Тем временем миссис Хадсон продолжала самозабвенно лгать, будто бы перед ней стоял не тридцатипятилетний доктор и капитан в отставке, а лопоухое несмышлёное дитя. 

— Как на зло, эта гадость попала не на съёмную подушку сидения, а на подлокотник, поэтому пришлось отдавать диван на перетяжку пострадавшей части. Кожа натуральная, дорогая, ох, такие траты... Обещали к Рождеству сделать, а то вам с Шерлоком и посидеть в Рождество негде будет. 

В конце концов, Джон не выдержал и взорвался.

— Чёрта с два я буду встречать Рождество в этом доме! Куда угодно свалю отсюда! Но сейчас-то мне где спать?! На придверном коврике? 

— Ох, Джон, ну можно же что-то придумать... У Шерлока большая кровать, вы прекрасно уместитесь оба...

Джон рассмеялся злым смехом. 

— Миссис Хадсон! Вот наконец-то вы и признались в интриге, устроенной вами с Шерлоком! Вы что, держите меня за идиота?! Думаете, что я не просёк ваших ухищрений с лестницей и диваном? 

Он надел снятую было куртку, открыл дверь, оглянулся на домохозяйку и веско произнёс **:**

— Я не буду спать с Шерлоком, как бы вам об этом ни мечталось! Я не гей! 

Не слушая ропота возмущённых оправданий, он ушёл из дома. 

Вернулся Джон через два часа, но не один, а со складной походной кроватью. Кровать он поставил на место дивана и застелил постельным бельём. Продолжая бойкотировать заговорщиков, он разделся, включил телевизор и, нарочно демонстрируя удобство нового ложа, уютно расположился с журналом и пультом в руках. Шерлок с любопытством смотрел на Джона в майке и трусах, а вот лицо миссис Хадсон приняло настолько печальное и растерянное выражение, что Джон еле сдержался, чтобы не броситься просить у неё прощения. Однако он вовремя вспомнил, что творится в их доме, кто тут интриган, кто манипулятор, и что он сам — жертва заговора. Нет, он будет твёрд и не станет просить прощения за свою стойкость и верность принципам. Он не гей. И точка.

~

«Отремонтированный» диван возвратился в гостиную через три дня, когда миссис Хадсон с горечью удостоверилась, что Джона не удастся загнать в спальню Шерлока даже путём лишения спального места. До Рождества оставалось совсем мало времени, нужно было срочно придумать, как свести мальчиков в одной постели. 

За эти дни гостиная украсилась пушистой елью, гирляндами на окнах и зеркале, рождественскими носками на камине и венком на двери. Шерлок поначалу смотрел на праздничные нововведения, как кот, замышляющий навести собственный порядок, но видя счастливую улыбку Джона, помогающего миссис Хадсон наряжать ель, смирился с «бессмысленным украшательством». Более того, он внёс свою лепту, надев на концы еловых ветвей собственноручно приготовленные игрушки — старые ненужные пробирки, окрашенные изнутри реактивами в разные цвета. Джон обозвал их цветными презервативами, чем вызвал стыдливый смешок домовладелицы и поджатие губ обиженного Шерлока. Пришлось извиниться и переименовать презервативы в сосульки. Хотя какие это сосульки, торчащие вверх, словно стоящие члены в презервативах, окрашенных во все цвета гейского флага?

~

Поздним вечером в канун Рождества, когда все порядочные люди уже сидели по домам за праздничными столами, а миссис Хадсон суетилась на кухне с последними приготовлениями, в доме погас свет. Джон, подсвечивая фонариком, по-докторски обстоятельно произвёл вскрытие и осмотр электрощитка, но причину внезапного приступа обесточивания не обнаружил. Домовладелица стояла рядом, держала горящую свечу и причитала с подозрительно радостной интонацией в голосе **:**

— Я же говорила, дом старый... тут всё старое... Вот и проводка не выдержала. И конечно же, в самый важный день в году! Как теперь нам быть? Слава богу, плита газовая, индейка и овощи дожариваются в духовке, пунш тоже сварится без проблем, да и пудинг можно подогреть на парý. Зажжём камин и много свечей, Шерлок сыграет на скрипке — будет волшебно!

Джон, убедившись, что никакие манипуляции с электрощитком не помогают, и неполадки, видать, посерьёзнее, чем выбитые пробки, захлопнул крышку щитка и погасил фонарик. 

— Миссис Хадсон, увы, я бессилен, нужно звонить в электрокомпанию. А насчёт празднования Рождества... я же вам сказал в прошлый раз, что буду отмечать его в другом месте. 

Ему было неудобно это говорить, он понимал, что добрая домохозяйка расстроится, ведь она готовилась к празднику и искренне хотела порадовать своих любимых квартирантов. Услышав его слова, она охнула, чуть не выронила свечу из дрогнувшей руки и жалостливо всхлипнула.

— Ну как же так, Джон... А Шерлок?.. Он репетировал Сен-Санса для праздника... А индейка? А пунш? А пудинг? 

Джон попытался загладить свою вину. 

— Я встречу Рождество с вами, отведаю индейки и пунша, послушаю игру Шерлока и только потом покину вас. Не волнуйтесь. С Крис у нас назначено свидание на час ночи, она встречает Рождество с родными, я за ней заеду на такси и мы поедем к ней домой. 

— Ох, ты завёл очередную одноразовую подружку? Когда ты только успеваешь... — не удержалась от занозы огорчённая миссис Хадсон. 

Джон мужественно промолчал, повисла тягостная тишина. Декоративная свеча в стеклянном бокале источала приторный аромат ванили, пламя колыхалось от их дыхания.

— Джон, неужели ты оставишь Шерлока одного в рождественскую ночь? Не со мной же ему сидеть, со старухой. 

Ради давления на совесть Джона миссис Хадсон совершила отчаянный шаг — признала свой возраст. Джон резонно ответил **:**

— Шерлок не ребёнок, он найдёт, чем себя занять.

Неожиданно из темноты за их спинами послышался спокойный голос Шерлока.

— Да, миссис Хадсон, Джон прав **:** я найду, чем себя занять и без ваших идиотских традиций поедания индейки и пудинга. Обычно рождественская ночь бывает скудна на преступления, однако я заблаговременно попросил Санту подарить мне новое загадочное Дело. Надеюсь, он услышит меня хотя бы один раз за двадцать девять лет. В любом случае, у меня есть увлекательное занятие — стрелять в стену. Вы же внесли счёт за обои в квартирную плату? 

В свете свечи скуластое лицо Шерлока казалось ещё более угловатым, худым и таинственным. Очень красивым и очень грустным. Миссис Хадсон, удерживая в себе сочувственные слёзы, притворно сердясь, закричала **:**

— О нет, Шерлок! Не смей портить остатки обоев и устраивать стрельбу в доме! Ещё и в рождественскую ночь! Джон, теперь ты понимаешь, как он будет проводить время без тебя?

Джон возмутился **:**

— Миссис Хадсон, я не нянька Шерлоку! 

Старая леди, безмерно расстроенная Джоновым глупым упрямством, в негодовании сжала свой маленький сухонький кулачок. Стукнуть Джона очень хотелось. Прямо в нос. А ещё лучше — коленом в пах. «Не гей, не нянька — да кто ты есть?! Слепец, трус, идиот!» Она мысленно взмолилась **:** ещё не всё потеряно, в запасе имеется пара часов... Собравшись с духом, бодрым голосом она произнесла **:**

— Мальчики, не будем терять времени! Давайте начнём праздновать, пока все в сборе. Надо накрывать на стол! Шерлок, иди разожги камин, и про свечи не забудь! Вот, возьми — на лестнице темно.

Она сунула ему в руку свою свечу. От неловкого резкого движения свеча, успевшая растопиться в бокале до жидкого состояния, выплеснулась на Шерлока лавой горячего парафина. Белая сорочка, пиджак и брюки оказались заляпаны жёлтой, тут же густеющей массой. Шерлок зашипел **:** парафин ожёг не только руки, но и кожу под сорочкой, брызги попали на открытую шею и щёку. Миссис Хадсон нешуточно встревожилась **:** фокус со свечой не входил в её планы.

— О господи, Шерлок, прости! Очень больно? 

— Да! Очень больно! За испорченный костюм! 

— Прости меня, умоляю! Я оплачу стоимость химчистки. Надень другой, у тебя их много!

— Разумеется, надену другой. Но этот был мой любимый! 

Он провёл пальцами по щеке и шее, соскабливая капли застывшего парафина.

— Ещё и мыться придётся...

Джон зачарованно следил за рукой Шерлока **:** казалось, чуть-чуть, и длинные изящные пальцы ненароком сотрут родинки на шее. Он не заметил, как облизнулся. 

Миссис Хадсон продолжала кудахтать.

— Конечно, иди под душ, горячей водой всё смоется. А мы с Джоном пока на стол накроем.

Шерлок исчез в темноте, на лестнице послышались его торопливые шаги. Миссис Хадсон взяла зачарованного Джона за рукав и потянула к себе на кухню. 

Хлопотливо собирая поднос с посудой при свете огонька свечи, она судорожно высчитывала **:** сколько времени будет мыться Шерлок (обычно он любил плескаться, невзирая на её замечания о больших счетах за воду), и каким образом вынудить Джона присоединиться к нему под душем. Раз уж не вышло с постелью, то нужно рискнуть свести их иным путём. Благо, душевой кабины в квартире 221-Б не имелось («мальчики, дом старый...»), квартиранты принимали душ, стоя в старинной чугунной ванне за занавесками. То есть... в случае чего... у Джона просто не будет выбора, где ему помыться в срочном порядке... А уж находясь в одной ванне с голым Шерлоком, он вмиг утратит своё ослиное упрямство. И темнота, устроенная самолично ею, не должна им помешать нащупать друг у друга стратегически важные места.

— Джон, голубчик, отнеси посуду наверх, вот ещё ваза с фруктами, и возвращайся обратно, поможешь мне достать индейку из духовки. Да не задерживайся, а то индейка пересушится. Я пока начну готовить пунш. О, свечу не забудь, на лестнице темно...

Джон с готовностью принялся помогать миссис Хадсон. Пусть, невзирая на череду мелких неприятностей, она встретит Рождество в хорошем настроении. Вот только его собственное настроение оказалось подпорчено совершенно неожиданно. Выполнив задание и отнеся посуду наверх, в их гостиную, он поспешил вернуться — помогать извлекать из духового шкафа зажаренную индейку, аппетитный запах которой распространялся на весь дом. Стоило ему лишь переступить порог кухни, как он столкнулся с хлопочущей хозяйкой, не замеченной им по причине темноты. Раздался плеск, её испуганный вскрик, и Джона с головы до ног окатило нечто пахнущее ромом, мёдом и лимоном — пунш.

— О боже! Какая я неуклюжая сегодня! 

— Да уж... Хорошо, что вы не успели его нагреть. Мне ещё повезло, в отличие от Шерлока **:** свитер и джинсы легко отстираются... Чёрт... какой же я липкий... 

Джон провёл ладонями по лицу и волосам. М-да... миссис Хадсон будто нарочно не пожалела мёда в пунш... Или так и есть? 

— Ох, иди скорее мыться! Иначе запах рома впитается в кожу и волосы, и ты долго будешь источать амбре заядлого пьяницы! А у тебя же скоро свидание!

— Я не могу помыться прямо сейчас! Ванная занята Шерлоком! 

Миссис Хадсон пренебрежительно фыркнула.

— Тогда тебе до нового года придётся благоухать, словно карибский пират. 

Нет, на такое Джон не был согласен **:** послезавтра ему нужно было выходить на работу, а пациенты и начальство вряд ли бы отнеслись благосклонно к его ромовому «парфюму». Миссис Хадсон поторопила **:**

— Иди скорее под душ! Не стесняйся Шерлока, в ванной же темно!

Услышав явный подвох в её словах, он переспросил **:**

— В смысле? Почему я должен его стесняться? 

Ответ прозвучал с ноткой ехидства.

— Ну, мало ли... Мужчинам часто есть, чего стыдиться в голом виде.

Джон нахмурился.

— Миссис Хадсон, в армии я принимал душ вместе с солдатами и, заверяю вас, заслуженно носил прозвище Большой Док. Как понимаете, называли меня так вовсе не из-за роста и комплекции! 

Рассерженный очередными инсинуациями домовладелицы, принижающими его мужское достоинство, Джон развернулся и решительно направился к лестнице. 

— Индейку доставайте сами! А я иду мыться! 

Поднявшись в квартиру, он остановился перед дверью ванной комнаты. За дверью громко шумела вода, там мылся Шерлок. Унимая волнение и набираясь храбрости, он досчитал до тридцати, затем постучал и окликнул **:**

— Шерлок, можно я войду? Мне очень надо!

В ответ прозвучало согласное мычание, Джон открыл дверь, лицо овеяло влажным тёплым воздухом, но он замешкался переступать порог **:** внизу на лестнице послышались тихие шаги. Ну конечно же, домовладелица-интриганка крадётся — убедиться, что трусливый квартирант никуда не свернул по пути в душ. Да если бы он и хотел, то куда бежать? Путь наверх был отрезан по причине отсутствия лестницы, в гостиной можно было спрятаться только под стол, на кухне — в холодильник, вот и оставалось два пути **:** в спальню Шерлока или же в ванную к Шерлоку. «Миссис Хадсон, я не настолько идиот, каким вы меня считаете! Я ни минуты не сомневаюсь, что ваши «нечаянные» поливания пуншем и парафином являются частью тщательно продуманного спектакля! А вот интересно **:** что вы предпримете, если я всё-таки не пойду мыться с Шерлоком, а?» 

Шерлок словно подслушал его предательские мысли. Стремительная цепкая рука схватила Джона за липкий свитер и втянула внутрь ванной комнаты. За его спиной щёлкнула задвижка двери и горячий голос зашептал **:**

— Ты успел сказать своё эпичное «Я не гей»? 

Джон тихо рассмеялся и принялся раздеваться. Ванную освещала единственная свеча, стоявшая на раковине, но её скудного света вполне хватало, чтобы оценить чертовскую красоту обнажённого Шерлока. Джон торопливо раздевался и жадно, предвкушающе смотрел на его длинную стройную фигуру, рельефно обрисованную огнём свечи, на гладкие сильные бёдра, на чисто выбритый пах, на поджарый живот с соблазнительной ямкой пупа, на крутую грудь с маленькими сосками, на плечи, на шею, подбородок, приоткрытый рот и, наконец, на глаза, нетерпеливо сверкающие в тени взлохмаченных кудрей. Так и не успев выпутаться из джинсов, Джон обхватил Шерлока рукой за шею, нагнул его голову и впился в желанные губы. Строптивый Шерлок прервал поцелуй и с аппетитом принялся лизать его медово-ромовые щёки. 

— М-м... сладкий... Как я и предсказывал **:** она окатила тебя пуншем. 

— Да. Ты только в одном ошибся **:** она не успела его подогреть.

— Нет, она просто пожалела тебя.

— Но тебя-то она не пожалела, обжёгши горячим парафином.

— Джон, не глупи! Свеча не входила в её сценарий.

— Шерлок, тсс-с... Она наверняка подслушивает, чем мы тут занимаемся. 

— Из-за шума воды она ничего не услышит. Я нарочно включил напор посильнее. Нам придётся громко стонать, чтобы её порадовать. 

Джон наконец избавился от джинсов, трусов и носков. Шагнув к ванне и подтолкнув туда же Шерлока, он шёпотом возразил **:**

— Переигрывать нельзя. Вспомни наш первый раз. Ты только разок вскрикнул, когда я сдуру ворвался в тебя по самое основание.

Они забрались в ванну, задёрнули штору и, перемежая голодные поцелуи с не менее голодными ласками, встали под горячие струи воды. Шерлок беззлобно съязвил **:**

— Сдуру — твоё хроническое состояние при занятии сексом со мною.

Пока Джон раздумывал, чем парировать, его пальцы раздвинули упругие ягодицы Шерлока, нащупали смазанный вход и проникли внутрь. Желание пикироваться пропало. Да и что он мог возразить? Шерлок абсолютно прав **:** их интимные уединения всегда сопровождались утерей разума и буйством ненасытных тел. Всегда — это все двадцать пять дней, начиная с того незабвенного утра, когда их милейшая домовладелица явилась к ним в образе Ангела любви, наряженная в гейский фартук, испрашивать бутылку тёмного пива.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Третья глава называется "Вспомни наш первый раз", она написана, но пока проходит стадию вычитки и вылёживания. Она будет опубликована в самые ближайшие дни.  
>   
> Читатели, кто ждёт продолжения "Кубка", простите меня. Оказалось, что мне нужен перерыв и переключение с викторианского времени на современное. 14-ая глава "Кубка" написана наполовину ещё в начале декабря, но далее случился неписун((( Надеюсь, что отдохнув и развеявшись над "Пудингом", я возьмусь за "Кубок" с новыми силами.  
>   
> Поздравляю всех своих читательниц с наступившим Новым Годом и наступающим Рождеством!


	3. «Вспомни наш первый раз»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ● Прошу прощения у моих дорогих читательниц, на прекрасные отзывы которых я не ответила в прошлой главе. После публикации этой главы, я сразу же приступаю к написанию ответов. Заверяю вас, что я очень жду (караулю!) ваши отзывы, читаю их с наслаждением и интересом, они вдохновляют меня, радуют, придают сил и дают понять, что я не напрасно трачу время и зрение. Но я не всегда имею возможность достойно ответить на отзывы сразу же, а отвечать простым «спасибо», разумеется, я не могу и не буду. Мне нравится обсуждать свои работы, знать ваши впечатления, слушать ваше мнение, объяснять непонятное, слегка спойлерить — в общем, получать удовольствие от публикации своих трудов в интернете. Очень надеюсь, вы не обиделись на задержку ответов и будете продолжать со мною общаться)))
> 
> ● Для создания нужного настроения перед прочтением этой главы — Шерлок в вывернутой наизнанку майке **;** )  
>   
> 

~

Джон шёл в магазин за пивом для миссис Хадсон и мысленно проклинал себя **:** «Я не гей, я не гей, я не гей... Попугай ты грёбанный! Уж лучше бы промолчал и не выглядел идиотом». 

Он вернулся из магазина, занёс домохозяйке недостающий ингредиент для пудинга и, избегая выслушивать благодарности, удрал к себе. На кухне он выложил из пакета продукты, купленные по случаю внезапного похода в магазин, и принялся снова готовить завтрак — на этот раз на двоих. Прогулка по морозному воздуху освежила голову, и он наконец-то принял решение. Решение, которое наверняка перевернёт всю его жизнь, независимо от полученного результата. Хватит обманывать себя и заниматься лживым самовнушением, пришло время посмотреть правде в глаза. Глаза раскосые, светло-голубые, внимательные, любимые. Посмотреть и признаться в сокровенном. А дальше — как получится. Джон не был уверен ни в чём **:** ни в ответной расположенности Шерлока, ни в его склонности к однополым отношениям и к отношениям вообще. Если Шерлок отвергнет его чувства (а так и произойдёт, скорее всего), то вряд ли они смогут продолжать жить как прежде, их дружба разрушится. Придётся покинуть Бейкер-стрит и искать себе новое жильё. И отказаться от расследований, от загадок, от погонь, от уютных бесед у камина. Потерять Шерлока. Чё-ёрт... Но продолжать молчать и скрывать чувства, становилось попросту невыносимым. Казалось, потерпи Джон ещё несколько дней, и он, переполненный любовью, желанием и спермой, прижмёт Шерлока к стенке и... Чем и поставит жирный крест на их дружбе и соседстве. Нет, нужно дать своей неправильной любви хоть небольшой шанс и объясниться по-человечески, как мужчина с мужчиной. 

Нажарив стопку румяных блинчиков, распечатав баночку клубничного джема и заварив свежий чай, Джон позвал Шерлока завтракать. Тот мгновенно появился из своей спальни, словно стоял наготове и ждал приглашения. Голодный, бедняга. За то время, пока Джон ходил в магазин, Шерлок, по-видимому, принял душ **:** его волосы были влажными и он переоделся в майку и пижамные штаны. Что ж, подходящий дресс-код для позднего воскресного завтрака. Джон решил, что сначала им обоим нужно подкрепиться, а потом уж говорить на столь серьёзные темы как любовные отношения. Он поставил перед Шерлоком тарелку и кружку с чаем и сел завтракать напротив. 

Повторный завтрак прошёл в атмосфере ещё более напряжённой, чем неудачный первый. Странно, но Шерлок ел будто бы нехотя и при этом молчал не по-хорошему. Казалось, что его голова была занята важным Делом, но Джон знал, что сейчас у него нет никаких расследований. Сам же Джон совмещал поедание блинчиков с переживаниями о будущем разговоре, а также с созерцанием подсыхающих кудрей Шерлока и торчащих под майкой сосков. Майка, как это часто случалось, была вывернута наизнанку — её швы якобы раздражали кожу. Неженка чёртов. 

Пока Джон морально готовился к важнейшему диалогу своей жизни, Шерлок снова подпортил ему планы. Размазывая блинчиком джем по тарелке и не поднимая глаз на Джона, он произнёс **:**

— Я уверен, что миссис Хадсон замышляет против нас каверзу.

Джон удивился. 

— Каверзу? Она поднимет квартплату? 

— Нет, кое-что похуже.

Джон недоверчиво усмехнулся.

— Шерлок, не придумывай. Тебе от безделья уже мерещится всякое. Она любит нас, поэтому пакостить не будет.

— Именно поэтому она задумала нас свести.

— Что? Извести? Шерлок, что за чушь ты несёшь...

— Я сказал «свести». — Шерлок поднял сердитый взгляд и уставился на недоумевающего Джона. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит? 

Джон облегчённо рассмеялся.

— А я уж думал, что серьёзное замышляется... 

— Напрасно ты смеёшься. Она не успокоится, пока мы не переспим.

— О... — Джон прожевал и запил чаем последний блинчик. Чтобы оттянуть время и сообразить, что говорить далее, он встал из-за стола и направился мыть посуду. — Хм, интересно, каким образом она надеется нас свести? И как планирует узнать о результате? Мы должны ей сами сказать? Провести этакий каминг-аут? 

— Не знаю. Наверное, будет продолжать подглядывать и подслушивать, как это делает с первого дня нашего заселения в эту квартиру. 

— Ну и пусть мечтает на здоровье. Что тебя волнует? Или она пообещала ввести некие санкции, если мы в срочном порядке не станем парочкой геев, как жильцы её заклятой соседки миссис Тёрнер?

— Нет, она только пообещала заняться нашим... кхм, сближением.

Джон хохотнул. 

— Чёрт, даже любопытно! Как она будет это проделывать? 

Шерлок кивнул.

— Да, мне тоже интересно. 

Джон домыл посуду и, вытирая руки полотенцем, повернулся к сидящему за столом Шерлоку. Тот так и не поел толком, раскрошив блинчик по измазанной джемом тарелке. Как дитё малое, ей-богу. И капля джема в уголке сладких губ, и пальцы в липком, и соски чёртовы торчат... Чтоб тебя... 

— Что ты предлагаешь? — тщательно скрывая надежду в голосе, поинтересовался Джон.

Шерлок, прежде чем ответить, словно нарочно устранил все отвлекающие факторы **:** слизнул джем со своих губ, вытер пальцы салфеткой и слегка ссутулился, отчего майка перестала обтягивать грудь. При этом он не стал выглядеть менее сексуально, гад такой. На его тонких сильных руках, лежащих на столе и открытых выше локтя, можно было пересчитать каждую мельчайшую родинку и составить созвездия, не говоря уж про голую шею, изученную Джоном лучше, чем звёздное небо с Большой и Малой Медведицами. Не пряча взгляда, Шерлок серьёзно ответил **:**

— Я предлагаю нам переспать. — Сделав паузу и не услышав дежурное «я не гей», он продолжил **:** — Не ставя об этом в известность нашу уважаемую домохозяйку, разумеется. 

Джон был настолько ошарашен исходящим из уст Шерлока предложением переспать, что не сразу сообразил **:** а зачем это делать ради миссис Хадсон, если от неё же и скрывать? Конечно, Шерлок прочёл его мысли и пояснил.

— В любом случае она вынудит нас совершить акт мужеложства. Не знаю, каким способом, но боюсь, что по причине старческо-женского упрямства она может дойти до самых радикальных методов, вплоть до ультиматума. И будет крайне досадно, если спасение человеческой жизни, а то и судьба всего мира окажется зависима от твоего принципиального негейства. 

Усилием воли Джон загнал разбежавшиеся мысли в голову, упорядочил их и спросил **:**

— Думаешь, она так сильно хочет, чтобы мы стали парой, что кого-нибудь заминирует? Хотя... м-да, помнится мне её первая реакция, когда ты привёл меня в эту квартиру. «Ах, если вам нужна вторая спальня...» Да она просто спит и видит, как спим мы!

Шерлок натянуто улыбнулся.

— Именно. Так что, ты согласен?

Джон, изумлённый, раздосадованный и счастливый, бросил скомканное полотенце на стол, упёр руки в бёдра и, вместо того, чтобы сказать **:** «Шерлок, это самый большой бред, какой мне доводилось слышать», ответил **:**

— Только одно условие **:** я сверху. Потому что я не гей. 

Шерлок с готовностью кивнул и поднялся из-за стола, взгляд Джона опять упёрся в его грудь. 

— Без проблем. Я как раз на это и рассчитывал, поэтому провёл все необходимые процедуры. Мы можем приступать прямо сейчас. 

Произнеся эти слова, завершающие главную стадию разговора, Шерлок сжал подрагивающие от волнения пальцы. Данное Дело, рождённое внезапно и развившееся в одночасье, потребовало от него недюжинной выдержки. Отчаянный шаг, предпринятый им под влиянием сантиментов и постыдных телесных желаний, отнял сил столько же, сколько отнимала многодневная работа по выслеживанию и поимке умного преступника. Вот только он никак не ожидал, что Джон столь легко согласится на эту чистой воды аферу. Нет ли здесь ловушки? Не намерен ли Джон в самый ответственный момент высмеять его доверчивость и неопытность? Шерлок, сдерживая свой трусливый порыв обернуть всё шуткой, важно поднял подбородок и уточнил **:**

— В которой из спален ты желаешь произвести... соитие? 

Джон, также не вполне доверяя Шерлоку и в глубине души подозревая его в проведении психологического эксперимента, на всякий случай решил подстраховаться и кивнул наверх — на свою спальню. Во-первых, на своей территории он хозяин, и сумеет удержать Шерлока, если тот вздумает брыкаться и бежать. Во-вторых, миссис Хадсон не сможет подкрасться неслышимой **:** ступени скрипели. Ну и в-третьих, и в-главных, каждый день — засыпая, просыпаясь, дроча и просто смотря в потолок — он мечтал о Шерлоке в своей постели. 

— Идём ко мне, — приказал Джон.

Шерлок беспрекословно направился к лестнице. Джон пошёл за ним. Никогда ещё он не проходил эти два лестничных пролёта с таким волнением и предвкушением. Не верилось, что это всё не сон, не дурман, не шутка, и что вот-вот Шерлок окажется в его руках — обнажённый, прижатый его телом, добровольно отдающийся, принимающий... Дьявол! Ну не может ведь это быть правдой!

Однако пока ничего не предвещало обмана. Шерлок вошёл в комнату, окинул взглядом по-армейски идеально застеленную кровать, повернулся к Джону лицом, снял через голову майку, стянул пижамные брюки и предстал перед ним во всей своей нагой красе. Джон не знал, на что смотреть, жадный взгляд суматошно метался по его торсу и бёдрам. Нет, конечно, ему и раньше доводилось лицезреть Шерлока голым — бывало, что нечаянно заставал его под душем или за переодеванием, но эти мгновения бывали крайне редки и мимолётны. Видеть Шерлока вот так — полностью раздетым (раздевшимся!), стоящим прямо перед ним, перед Джоном, и готовым принять в себя его член... это... это всё-таки сон. Ох, господи... не кончить бы раньше времени и не проснуться... 

Джон сглотнул накопившуюся от созерцания слюну, закрыл дверь на замок и прошёл к окну — задёрнуть шторы. Прежде, чем комната погрузилась в сумрак, он не удержался и оглянулся на Шерлока. Вид с тыла оказался не менее волнителен, чем фронтальный. Длинные красивейшие ноги, бесподобные круглые ягодицы, милые ямочки на пояснице, изящный прогиб спины, по-мальчишески острые лопатки, трогательный кудрявый затылок... Закрыв окно от яркого дневного света и от теоретически возможных подглядываний из соседних домов, он вернулся к кровати, откинул покрывало и молча указал **:** дескать, располагайся. Шерлок, не раздумывая, лёг. Он запретил себе думать, иначе мозг начинал подбирать десятки поводов уклониться от сексуального контакта, а тело паниковало и намеревалось сбежать. Улёгшись, он вальяжно закинул руки за голову, тем самым приняв уверенную позу, и лишь страх в глазах, тщетно скрываемый, выдавал его. Джон и сам боялся так, как доводилось разве что в первые дни на войне. Собственно, те действия, что ему предстояло совершить в ближайшие минуты, немногим отличались от боевых **:** подготовка, разведка, проникновение, ведение боя, взятие в плен, эйфория от победы... 

Раздевшись по-военному быстро и аккуратно, Джон открыл ящик прикроватной тумбочки, вынул оттуда тюбик лубриканта и салфетки, бросил их на кровать и слегка охрипшим голосом поинтересовался **:**

— Нам нужен презерватив?

Шерлок, приподнявшись на локтях, скосил взгляд на пачку антибактериальных салфеток и не преминул съехидничать **:**

— Надень сразу два. Ты же доктор. 

Джон сел на кровать рядом с Шерлоком, распечатал салфетки и обтёр свои гениталии. Спокойным голосом переспросил **:**

— Нам нужен презерватив? За себя я уверен, я регулярно проверяю кровь и практикую только защищённый секс. Что скажешь ты?

Шерлок, заворожённо наблюдая за докторскими манипуляциями, буркнул **:**

— Ничего не скажу. 

— А всё же? — настаивал Джон. — Я спрашиваю, потому что не хочу тебя... 

Бурно бьющееся сердце Шерлока на этих словах замерло. Что? Джон не хочет его? 

Джон поправил свою мысль **:**

— Вернее, я хочу тебя... ощущать без преград. Но если ты не уверен, то лучше не рисковать.

Замершее сердце Шерлока снова пустилось вскачь. «Я тоже хочу тебя — кожа к коже, до последнего микрона, хочу вдыхать твой запах, ощущать твою сперму в себе...» Он твёрдо произнёс **:**

— Я уверен. Приступай.

Их потемневшие напряжённые взгляды встретились и сцепились. Пронзительные, испытующие, вопрошающие. Не обманываешь ли ты? Не шутишь ли, не лжёшь, не издеваешься надо мною? Я хочу тебе верить, верить тебе одному, но... 

Джон первым отвёл взгляд, взял в руки тюбик лубриканта, задумчиво покрутил его и вдруг сказал **:**

— Шерлок, я не знаю, что у тебя на уме — твоя голова потёмки — но всё, что сейчас здесь происходит и произойдёт, для меня очень важно. Жизненно важно. Я люблю тебя, и, кажется, что люблю с самого первого дня, как мы встретились. Я долго не принимал эти чувства, боролся, сопротивлялся... но ты же, чёрт такой, с тобой бороться невозможно. Ты победил. Я как раз сегодня хотел тебе признаться, а ты устроил вот это всё... — Джон вздохнул и продолжил **:** — Если это всё игра, и для тебя наш секс ничего не значит... Если ты не испытываешь ко мне никаких чувств, кроме компаньонских, то так и скажи. Я не откажусь от секса с тобою, нет. Я мечтаю о нём, но... так мне будет легче — знать, что с твоей стороны нет серьёзных чувств, что ты просто развлекаешься и ставишь очередной эксперимент. 

Джон закончил свою честную речь и снова поднял глаза на Шерлока. Тот смотрел на него изумлённым немигающим взглядом — очень редким в обширном ассортименте взглядов Шерлока. 

— А как же твоя мантра «я не гей», твои подружки, твоя начальница... эта... как её?..

— Сара, — подсказал Джон. — Я же говорю **:** я пытался сопротивляться своим чувствам к тебе. Думал, что это временное помешательство, ведь я, и вправду, никогда не западал на парней, даже на службе.

Шерлок досадливо цокнул языком.

— Так значит, у тебя тоже опыта нет? А я-то рассчитывал на твой профессионализм...

Настала очередь Джона смотреть изумлёнными глазами.

— Шерлок, я тебе нужен в качестве консервного ножа — вскрыть твою девственность? Я прав? Ты проводишь всего лишь исследование? Страдаешь от скуки?

Шерлок потупил взгляд и поджал губы. Потупленный взгляд был направлен на член Джона. Тёмно-розовый, мощный, с проступающей сквозь кожу крупной головкой — опытный воин, спокойно ожидающий новой битвы.

— Джон, м-м... Я тебе говорил, что ты идиот? Так вот **:** ты идиот. Ты не замечаешь и не понимаешь, что происходит у тебя перед носом. С первого дня нашего знакомства ты был нужен мне. Ни в ком никогда я не нуждался, как в тебе. Неужели ты думал, что нужен мне только как сосед, блогер и заменитель черепа? 

Джон не верил своим ушам **:** Шерлок тоже влюблён в него? Или он опять всё не так понял? 

— Я думал, мы просто хорошие друзья. Тебе интересно со мной, мне интересно с тобой. Ты же не подавал никаких сексуальных сигналов...

Шерлок перебил **:**

— Что? Я должен был нарядиться в радужный фартук нашей домохозяйки, причём на голое тело, чтобы до тебя дошло, как я хочу тебя?

Джон облегчённо улыбнулся.

— Было бы неплохо. Только расцветка клоунская, тебе такое не идёт. Шерлок, м-м... скажи честно **:** сводничество миссис Хадсон — это ты придумал? 

— Нет, чистая правда. Когда ты ушёл за пивом, она пыталась вразумить меня и советовала прижать тебя к стенке. А я её выгнал. Тогда она пригрозила, что сама займётся устройством наших с тобой отношений. И знаешь, я ей поверил. Мамуля так же упорно лезла в нашу с Майкрофтом жизнь и подыскивала нам знатных невест. 

— Тогда почему ты не хочешь сразу открыться миссис Хадсон? Скажем ей, что мы пара, и пусть она радуется.

— Джон, а как же игра?! Разве тебе не интересно узнать, каким способом она будет нас сводить? 

— Предлагаешь подождать, пока она захватит в заложники Майкрофта, обмотает его взрывчаткой и потребует от нас, чтобы мы прилюдно трахнулись? — Джон рассмеялся. Он был счастлив, как никогда. 

Шерлок тоже улыбался. И он был счастлив. Пусть страх перед сексом пока не исчез, но отныне он перерос в приятное волнение, щекочущее нервы. Джон толкнул Шерлока обратно на подушку, навис над ним на руках и, хищно блестя глазами, поинтересовался **:**

— Так у тебя и вправду никого не было? Я буду первопроходцем? Имей в виду, для меня это тоже впервые. Я могу сделать больно.

Шерлок нахмурился, между бровей образовалась умильная складочка. 

— Джон, ты наверняка занимался анальным сексом с женщинами, а будучи доктором, ты знаешь устройство мужского организма. Я провёл глубокое очищение, так что не переживай и приступай. Сначала нужно смазать и ослабить сфинктер. Я могу это сделать сам. Дай смазку. 

Шерлок протянул руку к тюбику, но Джон его не отдал.

— Э нет. Как ты правильно заметил — я доктор, поэтому не могу доверить проведение процедуры пациенту. — Джон опустился над Шерлоком ещё ниже и проговорил прямо в его приоткрытые губы **:** — Особенно, если этот пациент мой долгожданный любовник.

Поцелуй вышел удивительным. Словно экзотический вкуснейший десерт, попробованный впервые. Джон невольно припомнил свой самый первый поцелуй, совершённый в пятнадцать лет **:** нафантазированный заранее, неловкий и при этом очень возбуждающий. Поцелуй Шерлока был подобен тому, полудетскому, только ещё более желанен — Джон мечтал о нём долгие месяцы, к чему в отрочестве не был склонен из-за непостоянства и влюбчивости. Как и рисовалось в мечтах, целовать Шерлока оказалось необычайно приятно. Его губы — упруго-мягкие, большие, вкусные — послушно поддавались напору тонких Джоновых губ. Судя по безропотности и лёгкой скованности, целовался Шерлок также в первый раз. Джон прислушался к себе **:** поцелуй с мужчиной не отторгал, нет, скорее наоборот, разогревал и будоражил, а ощущаемое кожей еле заметное покалывание щетины дурманило сознание и волновало низ живота. Утолив первый голод, Джон оторвался от лакомых губ, но его ненасытный взгляд по-прежнему был прикован к ним.

— Какой же ты сладкий...

Шерлок облизнулся.

— Это клубничный джем.

— Это метафора, Шерлок. Сладкий именно ты.

Джон снова склонился над ним. Легкообучаемый Шерлок, получивший свой первый поцелуйный урок, уверенно открыл рот и умело завладел его губами. Интересно, а прочие постельные уроки он усвоит столь же быстро? Судя по тому, как он обнял полулежащего Джона, втащил и уложил на себя, в этом можно было не сомневаться. И что Шерлок будет командовать, даже находясь снизу, также не подлежало сомнению.

— Джон, думаю, нам следует поспешить с коитусом, ведь в любой момент может заявиться миссис Хадсон за очередным ингредиентом для пудинга. Тем более, ты почти готов. Как и я.

Одурманенный поцелуями и ощущением распластанного под собою голого, возбуждённого Шерлока, Джон категорически не был согласен на спешку. Их первое занятие любовью он намеревался прочувствовать от и до **:** тщательно, с расстановкой, исследуя, познавая.

— Шерлок, ты снова выставишь её вон, какие проблемы? Я не хочу спешить, я тебя ещё не потрогал даже...

— Если она застанет нас обоих в твоей спальне, то игра сорвётся, ты понимаешь? Трогай меня скорее и приступай к главному, ну же!

Джон, игнорируя приказ трогать, а повинуясь единственно своим желаниям, огладил грудь Шерлока, провёл ладонями по его ключицам, скользнул по шее и наконец запустил пальцы в вожделенные кудри. Ох какие... кажущиеся упрямыми, а на деле шёлковые... как сам Шерлок... Джон уткнулся носом в мягкие завитки над ухом и полной грудью вдохнул будоражащий запах любимого человека, не перебиваемый даже ароматом шампуня. 

Шерлок, впервые принимающий интимные ласки, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия. Оказывается, подобное времяпрепровождение очень приятно, его вполне можно было практиковать вместо стрельбы по стенам... и даже вместо некоторых химических опытов... м-м... и даже вместо похода в морг... Как вдруг его практичные мысли прервались — поддавшись внезапному импульсу, его тело выгнулось, самовольно развело ноги и, крепче обняв Джона, прижалось к нему твёрдым членом. Шерлок распахнул глаза от удивления. Поразмыслив, он всё-таки решил довериться телу, а не мозгу, и не стал сводить ноги в исходную позицию, тем более между ними уже лежал Джон. Мозг в данной ситуации мало чем помогал, подсовывая лишь акробатические картинки из порно-роликов и прокручивая идиотский аудио-ряд оттуда же **:** «Трахай меня, да, ещё... сильнее трахай, как сучку... да, вот так...».

Джону понравилась реакция Шерлокова тела, он сместился ниже и поцеловал его правый сосок. А затем пощекотал языком левый. Или наоборот? Джон уже не понимал, где небо, где земля, по его ощущениям мир вращался вокруг, стремительно набирая обороты. Чёрт, а ведь сегодня утром, пялясь на грудь Шерлока под любимой сливовой сорочкой, а затем под вывернутой майкой, он даже не догадывался, что совсем скоро заветные соски окажутся в его губах. Коричневато-розовые вершинки чутко отозвались на ласку, затвердели, напряглись. Шерлок ослабил объятия и стыдливо отвернулся от Джона, пряча своё неподобающе раскисшее лицо. Джон улыбнулся, видеть смущённого Шерлока ему доводилось редко. Наметив себе курс, он пополз по телу Шерлока вниз, отмечая путь поцелуями. Миновав живот, пуп, гладкий выбритый лобок, он наконец достиг цели.

Шерлок тихо паниковал, сознавая, что собственное тело становится ему неподвластно. Оно неконтролируемо выгибалось в области поясницы и таза, подставляясь под губы Джона, а руки по собственному почину ласкали его волосы. Тело бесстыже кайфовало! Оно наслаждалось, в то время как сам Шерлок ещё не освоился в новом для себя деле. Недопустимо! 

— Джон, ты не тем занимаешься! На это нет времени!

Шерлок выскользнул из-под него и сел. Лохматый, румяный, с влажными покрасневшими губами, торчащими сосками и стоящим членом. В сопровождении ошарашенного взгляда Джона, он схватил тюбик лубриканта, выдавил себе на пальцы прозрачную лужицу, поднял колени, развёл ноги и направил руку к анусу. Джон возмутился **:**

— Шерлок, что за чертовщина? Что ты творишь? Почему ты командуешь там, где ничего не понимаешь? В сексе ты новобранец, поэтому слушайся командира! То есть меня. Дай я сам сделаю, ты не умеешь... Ляг, пожалуйста... Ляг, я сказал! 

Прикрикнув на самоуправца и уложив его в исходную позицию — затылком на подушку, Джон заботливо обтёр его пальцы салфеткой и выдавил смазку себе на руку. Раздвинув его бёдра и тщетно унимая собственную дрожь, он прикоснулся к сжатому входу.

~

***

Помыв руки под краном и повязав волосы шёлковой косынкой, чтобы ни единый мельчайший волосок не посмел испортить праздничное блюдо, миссис Хадсон занялась приготовлением Рождественских пудингов. Все ингредиенты требовали крайне тщательной подготовки. Цукаты, финики и яблоки по старой традиции нужно было мелко нарезать вручную, блендер использовать не позволялось. Мускатный орех требовалось натереть на тёрке, три вида изюма перебрать, миндаль бланшировать, очистить и также измельчить с помощью ножа. 

Занимаясь этим трудоёмким, но приятным делом, хозяйка размышляла о квартирантах. Решено, мальчикам нужно помочь открыться в своих чувствах. Её задача — подвигнуть их на это, подтолкнуть, направить. Как? Допустим, они оба будут вынуждены переночевать в одной постели. В темноте, под одеялом, полуголые... вряд ли они смогли бы спать, как ни в чём не бывало. Да, вариант с одной постелью — хороший вариант. Шерлок с Джоном нередко выезжают в другие города по делам расследований и ночуют в гостиницах. Как бы сделать так, чтобы в нужный момент свободным остался лишь единственный номер — двухместный с одной кроватью? Это было бы идеально.

~

***

— Шерлок, ну как? Приятно? Это простата. 

Палец Джона массажными движениями ласкал Шерлока изнутри. Шерлок, смирившийся со своим развратно выгибающимся телом, кивнул.

— Да-а... Я знаю... я исследовал своё тело... Но у тебя получается лучше...

~

***

Миссис Хадсон задумчиво рубила масло. Да, идея с одной гостиничной постелью хороша, но как её воплотить? Шерлок не докладывает ей, куда и по каким делам они с Джоном неожиданно срываются. А впрочем... Зачем гостиница? Ведь двуспальные кровати стоят у обоих в комнатах! Нужно просто выкурить одного из них из собственной спальни. Конечно же, Джона! 

Масло, мука, крошки... Пряности, цукаты, яблоки... Яйцо с ромом и пивом... Смешать, вымесить, соединить... 

Прикинув, что такое большое количество пудинговой массы ей не промешать в одной ёмкости, миссис Хадсон решила разделить стряпню на две глубокие миски. Одна миска уже стояла на столе... но где вторая такая же? В её поисках хозяйка заглянула во все шкафы и на все полки, но так и не обнаружила искомое. И тут она вспомнила, что в той миске она относила мальчикам фрукты. Намереваясь пойти и забрать свою посуду, она сняла радужный фартук (хватит с неё насмешек!), но идти передумала и снова его надела. Неужели в её обширном кухонном хозяйстве нет другой подходящей миски?

~

***

— Шерлок, наверняка будет больно. Ты говори сразу же, не молчи, я остановлюсь. 

— Джон, ты уже три раза это сказал. Давай же! 

— Может, нам всё-таки попробовать на боку со спины? В случае невыносимой боли, ты в любое мгновение сможешь отстраниться. 

— Джон, ты же сам хотел лицом к лицу. Видеть мои глаза, когда будешь мною овладевать... Или как ты там сказал?

— Да, я хочу видеть твои глазища, когда стану натягивать тебя на свой огромный член, демон ты кудрявый! Ноги шире раздвинь!

~

***

Нет, всё-таки та пара мисок была самая удобная для замешивания пудингов! 

Миссис Хадсон, не снимая фартука (да и пусть смеются!), решительно направилась к своим квартирантам за удобной миской. Не успела она пройти и нескольких ступеней, как в дверь постучали (звонок был уничтожен Шерлоком) — судя по стуку, почтальон. Наверное, принёс что-то объёмное, что не пролазит в почтовую щель. Так и оказалось — бандероль. О, из Франции! От подруги. Любимое прованское мыло и лавандовое масло. Как приятно, дорогая! Ах, ещё и письмо!

~

***

— Ну вот я и в тебе... Сильно больно? 

— Терпимо. Почему ты не двигаешься? Это должен делать я?

— Нет, это буду делать я. А не двигаюсь, потому что мы оба должны обвыкнуть, хотя бы минуту. Вернее, наши тела. Чёрт... ты такой узкий, так туго сжимаешь... Боюсь, я долго не продержусь. Прости заранее. Но оргазм я тебе обещаю, не волнуйся.

— Я не волнуюсь, я тебе доверяю, Джон...

~

***

Посылка и письмо из Франции привнесли в этот приятный день ещё больше радости. Миссис Хадсон, улыбаясь, нюхала прелестно пахнущее мыло и на второй раз перечитывала душевные каракули старой подруги. Однако задерживать приготовление пудингов было нельзя! Она спохватилась и продолжила вымешивать массу, забыв сходить за миской. 

Как вынудить Джона покинуть свою спальню? Устроить в ней ремонт? Но комната была отремонтирована не так давно. А если его кровать сломается? А пока будет ремонтироваться (или покупаться новая), на чём он будет спать? Хм-м... Нет, вряд ли по этой причине Джон разделит ложе с Шерлоком. Скорее, он уляжется спать на полу на матрасе. Нужно вообще закрыть ему доступ в свою комнату.

~

***

— Ше-ерлок... какой же ты... 

— Демон кудрявый?

— Да... и это тоже... Какой ты чувствительный. Ты потрясающий любовник. Видел бы ты себя, испытывающим оргазм... Нам нужно это повторить как можно скорее... 

— Мальчики! Ау! Есть кто дома? Я не могу найти у вас свою миску!

Шерлок с Джоном вздрогнули, разомкнули объятия и испуганно сели. Шерлок при этом непритворно застонал. Джон ласково обнял его и зашептал **:**

— Тише, тише... Больно? Так и должно быть, придётся потерпеть...

Шерлок мотнул кудрями по его плечу.

— Я разбил её миску позавчера. 

— О чёрт. Так она никогда не уйдёт. Придётся выпроводить. Сиди и молчи. Я сейчас.

Джон вскочил с кровати и, торопливо просовывая ноги в джинсы, прокричал **:**

— Миссис Хадсон, что? Кого вы потеряли? Я иду...

Он надел майку и босиком побежал вниз. Шерлок, морщась от боли в заду, сполз с кровати, открыл дверь и прислушался к разговору на кухне.

— Ой, голубчик! Я тебя разбудила? Прости!

— Ничего страшного. Я прилёг вздремнуть после завтрака, а то Шерлок со своей скрипкой...

— Да-да, я слышала, что он выдал утром. Ужас! Джон, я ищу свою миску, в которой приносила вам яблоки и виноград. Ты не знаешь, где она? Такая большая, фарфоровая, тяжёлая. 

— Миссис Хадсон, каюсь, я нечаянно разбил её, когда мыл. Выскользнула из рук... Я боялся вам сказать, простите. Включите в стоимость жилья или я куплю такую же...

— Ох, жаль, конечно. Но у меня вторая такая осталась. Зато посуда бьётся к счастью! А где Шерлок?

Джон кивнул на закрытую дверь его спальни.

— Кажется, его тоже завтрак сморил. Очень уж вкусный был ваш клубничный джем. О, на вас такая милая косынка! Вам так идёт!

— Спасибо, это моя любимая расцветка. Люблю оттенки лаванды, фуксии и васильков.

Ничуть не расстроенная безвозвратной потерей посуды, домовладелица ушла к своим пудингам, а Джон опять бегом поднялся в свою комнату. Шерлок лежал в постели и ждал его — обнажённый, лишённый невинности, зацелованный, начинённый его, Джоновой, спермой. Ангельски красивый и бесовски соблазнительный.

— Джон, ты справился на отлично, спас игру. Только в следующий раз смотри, чью майку надеваешь.

Джон глянул себе на грудь.

— Проклятье... Будем надеяться, что она этого не заметила, тем более, в моём гардеробе тоже есть серая майка. М-да, надо быть осторожнее.

Раздевшись, он опустился на кровать, подобрался к Шерлоку и навис над ним, опираясь на руки и колени. После того, что произошло между ними, смотреть друг другу в глаза было не менее волнительно, чем раньше, когда они ещё не знали, что их любовь взаимна. Джон облизнулся. 

— Шерлок, я излишне подозрительный или миссис Хадсон нарочно издевается? В этот раз она заявилась к нам ещё и в трёхцветной полосатой косынке **:** пурпурно-сиренево-синей.

— М? — Шерлок вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Это флаг бисексуалов.

Шерлок поднял обе брови и промолвил **:**

— Оу... конечно, тебе-то виднее.

Джон, сдерживая смех, грозно нахмурился.

— Что за намёки опять? Сколько можно говорить — я не гей! Я это сказал ещё в первый же день своего пребывания в этой квартире, и с тех пор ничего не поменялось!

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Несмотря на то, что фик выглядит вполне завершённым, это НЕ конец. Будет ещё одна глава — насыщенная, весёлая, сексуальная. Она будет называться «Двадцать пять дней до Рождества». Конечно, вы догадались, о чём в ней пойдёт речь **;** ))


	4. Романтический обед с микроскопом

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Попытка сгрызть собственные пальцы, чтобы они не писали лишнего, ни к чему не привела - данная глава, увы, не последняя. В своё оправдание могу сказать, что предаваясь воспоминаниям о первых сезонах сериала, я теряю связь с действительностью и забываю о планах. Я счастлива, когда пишу про те времена.  
> 

~

— Какова наша дальнейшая стратегия? — спросил Джон, выходя из ванной и вытирая мокрые волосы полотенцем. 

Шерлок стоял у кухонного стола и с явным аппетитом уминал давно остывший блинчик. Надо же, после секса жор напал. Хорошо, что курить не захотел. А впрочем... ну конечно, на его руке свежий пластырь! 

— Джон, у нас больше нечего съесть? 

— Эм... ну почему же? Загляни в холодильник. Кисть руки ещё вполне свежая, и глаза ты только вчера принёс. Хочешь, пожарю?

Шерлок хмыкнул в кружку с кофе. Джон достал из шкафа пачку печенья и поставил на стол. 

— Пока только это. Романтический обед будет позже. Сейчас ещё можно соорудить тосты с маслом и мёдом. Будешь?

Шерлок отрицательно помотал головой и принялся за печенье. Джон прошёл к кофеварке, налил себе горячего кофе и сел за стол. Шерлок, так и продолжая стоять, жевал печенье и притворялся, что не замечает влюблённого взора, неотрывно наблюдающего за ним.

— Шерлок, ты не хочешь сесть?

Тот снова помотал головой и наконец снизошёл ответить на первый вопрос.

— Стратегия такая **:** делаем вид, что между нами всё по-прежнему. Ждём, когда миссис Хадсон начнёт действовать. Даже если её попытки будут откровенно глупы и наивны — а они именно такими и будут — подыгрываем, изображаем наивных глупцов. Но быстро не сдаёмся **:** нужно же узнать, до чего она может додуматься в своём желании свести нас. В общем, пока никто не должен знать, что мы любовники.

Шерлок впервые озвучил их новый статус. Джону понравилось, как он произнёс это слово своим красивым глубоким голосом, как оно слетело с его исцелованных губ. Да, теперь они с Шерлоком любовники, и это чертовски волнующе звучит! 

— А Майкрофт?.. Он наверняка догадается.

Шерлок глотнул кофе и сердито зыркнул на Джона. 

— Как он догадается? Все его видеокамеры и жучки я давно нашёл и вывел из строя. Если мы не будем демонстрировать свою... м-м... своих новых отношений, то никто ничего не заметит.

— Шерлок, даже если мы не будем открыто показывать _свою любовь_ на людях, то всё равно нас могут заподозрить — например, кое-кто из полицейских. И я говорю вовсе не об Андерсоне или Донован. Лестрейд далеко не тупица, каким ты его считаешь. Стоит ему только увидеть нас, он сразу всё поймёт. 

— Джон, не преувеличивай наблюдательные способности инспектора. За своё поведение я ручаюсь, а вот ты запросто выдашь нас, если будешь пялиться на меня так, как сейчас!

— А как я на тебя пялюсь? — Джон и сам знал ответ, но ему было любопытно услышать его от Шерлока.

— Как будто хочешь съесть меня вместе с печеньем!

Джон рассмеялся. 

— Без печенья! Разложить тебя прямо на этом столе и сожрать! Я не насытился одним разом.

Шерлок растерянно мигнул, отставил чашку и нерешительно взялся за свою майку с намерением снять.

— Мы должны заниматься этим так часто? В смысле, я не против... 

Джон перестал улыбаться и стиснул зубы. Очень хотелось воспользоваться редкой возможностью и установить свои правила — пока этот великовозрастный мальчишка был неопытен в сексе, приучить его отдаваться по первому же требованию. Но Джон успел узнать Шерлока довольно хорошо и предвидел, что послушание слетит с него очень быстро — он в кратчайшие сроки познает все аспекты сексуальной стороны жизни и превратится в совершенного любовника **:** уверенного, умелого, раскрепощённого. Джон чуть не застонал от вожделения, представив, что их ждёт в недалёком будущем. Он поднялся со стула, подошёл и придержал его руки, мнущие майку. 

— Шерлок, нет, не сейчас... Да, я хочу тебя, очень... но нам нужно повременить со следующим проникновением. Тебе даже сидеть больно, не надо усугублять. 

— Мне не больно!

Шерлок вырвался из его рук и демонстративно уселся на стул. Губы его при этом были плотно сжаты, а степень бледности приблизилась к обморочной. Джон наклонился и приник к его губам лечебным расслабляющим поцелуем. Какой же он и впрямь мальчишка... 

— Шерлок, я доктор, я знаю, что ты ощущаешь. Со временем твоё тело привыкнет, а пока не выделывайся, будь добр. У тебя сейчас нет никаких дел, не напрягай понапрасну свой неугомонный зад. 

Его заботливые слова прервало презрительное фырканье в сопровождении телефонного звонка. Шерлок вскочил и бросился в гостиную к своему телефону. Слушая его разговор с Лестрейдом, Джон понял, что закончились две недели затишья.

— Джон! Помнишь Дело о золотой зажигалке? Так вот, найдено тело Роберта Гордона! Свежее!

— М-м... того самого Роберта Гордона, который погиб в марте?

— Да!

— Но ведь его опознала супруга. Его лицо не было изувечено, и его хоронили в открытом гробу при скоплении массы знакомых людей и родственников! Двойник? Брат-близнец?

— Или клон. Или его тело сразу же было извлечено из могилы и заморожено до сего дня. Джон, не строй версии, пока не знаешь всех деталей дела! Собирайся! 

Шерлок кинулся одеваться в свою спальню, а Джону ничего не оставалось, как подняться с этой целью в свою. Торопливо переодеваясь и досушивая волосы полотенцем, он смотрел на простыню с пятнами семени Шерлока и с щекотливым волнением в паху вспоминал, что его собственное семя по большей части осталось в самом Шерлоке. А ведь тот так и не успел посетить ванную, снисходительно позволив помыться вначале Джону... 

Слыша, как этажом ниже Шерлок нетерпеливо вышагивает в предвкушении долгожданного Дела, Джон всё же задержался и прибрал постель — на случай визита любопытной домохозяйки.

Пока ловили такси, Шерлок вновь явил чудо дедукции. 

— Джон, ты застелил испачканную простыню чистой — верх мастерства маскировки! 

— Ну-у... а что делать? Вдруг миссис Хадсон заглянет ко мне в комнату... Э-э, Шерлок, а как ты догадался?

— У меня очень острый слух — я слышал звук выдвигаемого кроватного ящика, где у тебя хранится постельное бельё, но вниз ты спустился без простыни. Ты правильно подумал, что в нашей ванной в ящике с грязным бельём ей не место, и в своей комнате ты также не стал бы прятать компромат. Вывод **:** ты накрыл испачканную простыню чистой. Разумное решение.

Джон довольно хмыкнул. Сексуальная жизнь благоприятно сказывалась на характере Шерлока **:** вот уже и похвалы начались. Полушутливо-полуправдиво он предложил **:**

— Может, нам оставить её в качестве рабочей? Не стирать же каждый день? Это вызовет подозрения.

Шерлок улыбнулся и слегка покраснел. Чтобы скрыть смущение, он задрал нос, тряхнул кудрями и важно произнёс **:**

— Мы будем чередовать твои простыни с моими.

~

Лестрейд и впрямь оказался не тупицей. Он долго приглядывался к еле заметным изменениям в походке Шерлока и его движениям, в которых чувствовалась тщательно скрываемая боль спины или, вернее, её нижней части. А ещё он незаметно наблюдал за Джоном, наблюдающим за Шерлоком и тоже тщательно это скрывающим. Ни на месте обнаружения тела Гордона, ни в морге, где оно находилось после, Джон почти не отводил глаз от Шерлока. Он шмыгал носом от холода, прятал лицо в поднятом воротнике, а замёрзшие руки в карманах, но его взгляд неизменно оставался тёплым и... чёрт побери, влюблённым! Если раньше Джон смотрел на своего друга с широкой гаммой чувств **:** от неприкрытого восхищения до крайнего раздражения, то ныне он просто любовался им! Не было в его взгляде ни тени недовольства от грубостей захваченного работой детектива, ни закатывания глаз от его чрезмерного умничанья, ни насмешки, ни обиды — только юношеская всепоглощающая влюблённость, пусть и наивно скрываемая от взора посторонних. Выходит... Неужели парни наконец-то сподобились перепихнуться? Сколько времени прошло с момента их знакомства? Год или чуть меньше? Да с первого же дня, с их первого Дела о таксисте-отравителе было видно, что они нашли друг друга! Ни перед кем раньше так не рисовался и не трещал крыльями выпендрёжник Шерлок, как перед этим скромным отставным военным. И никто раньше не смотрел на Шерлока, прозванного злыми языками фриком, с таким восторженным удивлением, и никто не сопровождал его дедуктивные выкладки беспрестанными «гениально, потрясающе, восхитительно». Да что там говорить... Никто раньше не убивал человека (пусть и преступника), защищая Шерлока, да ещё в первый же день знакомства. Убить самого Шерлока после нескольких минут общения с ним — такое желание возникало у многих, а вот пойти на преступление, спасая его заигравшуюся задницу, таких случаев Лестрейд не знал. Впрочем, он и об убийстве таксиста тоже «ничего не знал». 

— Шерлок, Джон, вас можно поздравить? — добродушно пошутил он, когда в морге они остались втроём, не считая трупа Гордона. 

Джон растерялся от неожиданного вопроса и, чтобы не потопить их с Шерлоком окончательно, предпочёл сделать вид, что обращения не слышал, будучи занятым наблюдением за действиями друга. Шерлок, собрав с кожи покойного все мельчайшие улики, видимые только ему одному, невозмутимо направился на выход. Прошествовав мимо инспектора, обжёг его сердитым взглядом и вопросил **:**

— С чем поздравить? Мы сели в лужу! 

С этими словами он вышел в дверь. Недоумевающие (по разным причинам) Грег и Джон бросились вслед за ним по коридору. Не оглядываясь, Шерлок продолжил свою речь **:**

— Вернее, сели вы! Не позволили мне в тот раз осмотреть тело Гордона — получили, что имеем **:** идентичный труп. Осталось выяснить, кто из них подлинный медиа-магнат. Но я и так могу сказать **:** в марте было совершено захоронение псевдо-Гордона.

Грег придержал Джона за локоть и тихо проговорил **:**

— Вообще-то, я поздравлял лично вас, парни. Вижу, ты его усмирил и объездил? — Лестрейд одобрительно подмигнул.

Джон понял, что отнекиваться не имеет смысла. Ведь так он и знал, что Грег догадается! Звание инспектора Скотланд-Ярда не даётся кому попало. Но уж коли суждено погибать — так с гордо поднятой головой.

— Грег, мы с Шерлоком пока ещё не дошли до стадии скачек. Но когда дойдём, уверяю тебя, что в качестве наездника буду точно не я.

Лестрейд тихо рассмеялся и хлопнул Джона по спине.

— Ничуть не сомневаюсь в этом!

~

По возвращении домой Джон, как и обещал, занялся приготовлением обеда. Романтического или не очень — это было не важно **:** есть хотелось безумно. За дверью ванной комнаты слышалось, как мылся Шерлок. Джон чистил картофель для запеканки и с лёгкой обидой переваривал отказ Шерлока открыть ему дверь. «Джон, не сейчас! Сготовь лучше поесть!» С одной стороны, Джон понимал, что его долгожданный роман будет совсем не таким, как это бывало раньше с женщинами, а с другой стороны, просто посмотреть на красивое тело любимого, моющегося под душем, что в этом такого? Джон обругал себя занудой и принялся тонко нарезать мясо. 

Однако вредный Шерлок не изволил порадовать Джона соблазнительным появлением даже после принятия душа. Взалкавшая фантазия уже нарисовала влажную белую кожу с капельками воды, особенно сладкими на плече... но гадское тело вышло из ванной не на кухню, как ожидалось, а прямиком в свою спальню. ***** Пред очи Джона Шерлок предстал уже будучи причёсанным и облачённым в белую сорочку, брюки и туфли. Ах да, приготовился к обещанному романтическому обеду. 

В ожидании французской запеканки, начинающей аппетитно попахивать из духового шкафа мясом и сыром, Шерлок поставил микроскоп на своё законное место — на обеденный стол, и занялся изучением собранных улик. 

— Джон, не хочешь взглянуть?

Шерлок отлип от окуляра и уступил его Джону. Тот подошёл и с интересом склонился.

— Это... это же сперматозоиды. Полудохлые. Фу-у... Шерлок, как ты взял семенную жидкость у Гордона? Хотя, постой... они не могут быть живыми столько времени...

— Джон, это твоё. 

— Моё? А где... Нет, неужели ты извлёк из себя? 

Шерлок кивнул.

— Именно.

Джон ещё раз примкнул к окуляру и усмехнулся.

— То-то я смотрю, у них метания такие ошарашенные **:** ребята, где это мы? Шерлок, я знаю, что ты не страдаешь брезгливостью, но полдня таскать в своём анусе мой эякулят, чтобы потом изучать его под микроскопом... 

— Не полдня, а четыре часа. Твои ребята за это время сохранили неплохую боеготовность. 

Джон хмыкнул **:** определённо, секс влияет на Шерлока благотворно, он за день похвалил больше раз, чем обычно снисходит за неделю. 

— Просто им пришлась по нраву новая среда обитания. Им было комфортно в тебе. Как и мне, — снизив голос до интимного шёпота, добавил Джон. 

Шерлоку понравилось признание. Но как на него реагировать, он не представлял **:** поцеловать Джона? признаться в ответ? промолчать? Джон разрешил его сомнения. За подбородок он приподнял лицо Шерлока и завладел его губами в обстоятельном неторопливом поцелуе. Шерлок повернулся на стуле, раздвинул ноги и, обняв Джона, притянул к себе. От недвусмысленной позы, от запаха, от вкуса, от голода, от ощущения любимых губ, обнимающих рук, сильных бёдер, прижавшегося тела Джон разгорячился, дыхание сбилось, поцелуй утратил томную неспешность, стремительно набирая глубину и темп.

— Хочу тебя. Очень... Ш-шерлок...

— Сейчас?.. 

— Да... Нет... Запеканка сгорит, миссис Хадсон учует... 

— Мальчики! Вы дома? — послышался с лестницы голос упомянутой всуе домовладелицы. 

Они вмиг разомкнули объятия, Шерлок сжал ноги и уткнулся в микроскоп, а Джон бросился к плите проверять готовность обеда. 

— Мальчики, ах, вы дома! Мне послышалось, что вы пришли, но я не была в этом уверена — смотрела телевизор. 

Джон, удовлетворённый видом шкварчащей запеканки, закрыл духовку и повернулся к вошедшей домохозяйке, предусмотрительно прикрывая полотенцем вздувшиеся джинсы.

— Да, миссис Хадсон, мы уже почти час как дома. Наконец-то у Шерлока появилось новое Дело! Наверняка вы услышите о нём из новостей. Очень важная персона задействована! Правда, уже неживая. 

— Ой, как интересно! А Шерлока покажут по телевизору?

— Эм-м, нет, не должны, полиция не пустила прессу на место преступления. А вы что-то хотели? — поторопил её Джон, про себя молясь, чтобы она взяла, что ей требуется, и не задерживалась ни одной лишней минуты.

— Я зашла спросить, нет ли у вас случайно пергамента или простой обёрточной бумаги? У меня была, но я всю израсходовала. Завтра мне предстоит варить пудинги, а потом их нужно завернуть в бумагу и оставить созревать до Рождества. 

Неожиданно подал голос Шерлок **:**

— А в газету недельной давности нельзя завернуть? Современная типографская краска никак не повлияет на вкус и качество готовой продукции — заверяю вас как химик!

— Что ты, Шерлок, упаси Боже! Это не по традиции! И это просто неэстетично! 

— Тогда ничем помочь не можем. И не надейтесь, Джон в магазин не побежит!

— Да я ничего такого и не имела в виду! Может, он завтра по пути с работы купит?.. 

Когда за хозяйкой закрылась дверь, Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и передразнил его **:**

— «У меня очень острый слух...» 

Шерлок в ответ зашипел **:**

— Это ты отрицательно влияешь на мои слуховые способности! Когда я один, я слышу её дыхание ещё в низу лестницы!

Джон улыбнулся, подошёл к сидящему Шерлоку сзади, обнял его, поцеловал в ухо, прикрытое кудрями, и проговорил **:**

— Нам нужно быть аккуратнее, если мы хотим довести игру до конца. А, может, ну её, эту игру? Давай признаемся миссис Хадсон, что мы любовники, и будем трахаться, где хотим и когда хотим? 

Шерлок повернулся и одарил Джона озорным взглядом.

— А без уведомления домохозяйки мы не можем этим заниматься?

— Если тебе щекочет нервишки, что она может застать нас в самой откровенной ситуации... то ты извращенец, — рассмеялся Джон. 

Шерлок растянул губы в лукавой улыбке.

— Меня волнует перспектива разоблачения только одним человеком — Майкрофтом. Очень хотелось бы посмотреть на выражение его лица. 

Джон запустил пальцы в Шерлоковы кудри и, лаская их, объяснил ему, словно ребёнку **:**

— Никто не изумится и не упадёт в обморок, узнав, что мы пара. Я уверен, что все вокруг нас только и ждут подтверждения нашей любовной связи. Намёки, шутки и откровенные подначки сопровождают нас с первого дня знакомства — вспомни занозу Донован или добряка Анджело. Думаю, всевидящий, всеслышащий и всезнающий Майкрофт удивится меньше всех нашему каминг-ауту.

Шерлок прикрыл глаза, отклонил голову назад, укладываясь затылком на ласкающую ладонь Джона, и будто неженка-кот промурлыкал **:**

— Ещё как удивится... если узнает подробности...

— Какие подробности? — Джон не сводил взгляда с его запрокинутого блаженствующего лица. 

— Что ты меня... а не я тебя...

Пальцы Джона, массирующие голову Шерлока, замерли.

— А что в этом удивительного? Или он решит, что следующим этапом твоей жизни будет смена пола?

Шерлок, не открывая глаз, помотал головой, побуждая Джона продолжить ласку, и произнёс **:**

— Не знаю... Мне кажется, он считает тебя бесхарактерным... моей прислугой... и чуть ли не наложницей... Будто бы ты исполняешь все мои желания и капризы... Он всегда говорит о тебе с тайной усмешкой и явным пренебрежением... Меня это просто бесит! 

Шерлок распахнул глаза, поднял голову и хлопнул ладонью по столу рядом с микроскопом. 

— Я докажу ему, что ты не такой!

Джон вздохнул и направился к плите. 

— Не надо ничего никому доказывать. Плевать, что думает обо мне Майкрофт. Я сам решаю, как проявлять свою любовь к тебе.

~

Картофельно-мясная запеканка с помидорами и сыром получилась восхитительно вкусной. Шерлок и Джон сидели напротив друг друга, молча уминали обед и обменивались сияющими взглядами. Романтическую атмосферу дополняли пара свечей, горящая спиртовка, откупоренная бутылка вина и микроскоп, под объективом которого трепыхались последние оставшиеся в живых половые клетки Джона. 

— Шерлок, тебе, случайно, не нужен свежий биологический материал для изучения? — Джон кивнул на микроскоп. — Ради науки я готов... допить бутылку в твоей спальне.

Насытившийся Шерлок откинулся на спинку стула и поинтересовался **:**

— Каким методом ты планируешь получить материал? Ты сказал, что проникновение нежелательно в ближайшие дни. 

Джон встал из-за стола, взял оба бокала и ополовиненную бутылку и вальяжной походкой направился к спальне Шерлока.

— Думаю, познание эрогенных зон и взаимная мастурбация стимулируют меня...

Шерлок перебил **:**

— Это называется петтинг. 

— Это называется дрочка, — возразил Джон из спальни. — Мы будем друг другу дрочить. А завтра будем сосать. Возражения есть? 

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся, шепнул «нет», задул свечи и пошёл за Джоном.

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** Надеюсь, все читатели имеют представление о планировке и устройстве квартиры 221-Б по Бейкер-стрит? Если помните, то в ванную комнату вели две двери **:** одна из маленького коридора между кухней и спальней Шерлока, а другая — непосредственно из спальни Шерлока.


	5. Двадцать пять дней до Рождества

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для создания нужного настроения этот приятный арт)))  
>   
> 

***

Первая декада декабря промчалась со скоростью охваченного идеей Шерлока. Казалось, что за прошедшие дни миссис Хадсон не предпринимала никаких своднических действий, и Джон, грешным делом, подумал, что Шерлок, как всегда, задурил ему голову, но впервые у него не возникло желания протестовать против собственного одурачивания. После ночей, насыщенных необыкновенным сексом, он, счастливый и влюблённый, отсыпался в метро по дороге на работу, придумывал для начальства отговорки, не особо заботясь об их правдоподобности, перемигивался при встречах с Лестрейдом, дежурно улыбался домовладелице и продолжал играть перед нею роль «не гея», а сам, до еле скрываемого возбуждения, предвкушал грядущую ночь. По причине его работы в больнице и занятости Шерлока Делом Гордона, им редко случалось удовлетворить жаждущие тела и истомлённые души в иное время, кроме ночи, но зато длинные зимние ночи были всецело их. 

Как и предвидел Джон, под его заботливым руководством Шерлок быстро постиг азы любовной науки и воодушевлённо занялся дальнейшим обучением и совершенствованием полученных умений. За десять дней он мастерски освоил таинство оральных ласк (Джон никогда ещё не получал таких умопомрачительных поцелуев и минетов), опробовал все основные сексуальные позиции (в том числе и столь ожидаемую Джоном позу наездника), научился слаженной работе с партнёром (порою подаваясь телом и подмахивая бёдрами так, словно мнил себя активом), осознал важность сдержанности (явив свою распущенность) и окончательно свёл Джона с ума (влюбив в себя бесповоротно). За полторы недели их «медового месяца» Джон похудел на два фунта и скинул с плеч десяток лет.

~

***

— Шерлок, прошло уже больше недели, а миссис Хадсон ничего не делает, чтобы нас свести... Знаешь, почему? 

— М-м?.. Почему?

Со взмокшими кудрями, раскидав ноги в стороны, измазанный спермой Шерлок лежал на кровати рядом с таким же обессиленным и измазанным Джоном и ублаготворённо смотрел в тёмный потолок. Джон поделился своим умозаключением **:**

— Она опоила нас заговорённым зельем или сделала какой-то другой любовный приворот. Это колдовство, ты разве не видишь? Сам подумай. Мы почти год были взаимно влюблены, жили в одной квартире и при этом стоически сдерживались, а потом — раз, и мы как с цепи сорвались, трахаемся до потери сил каждый день. Это ненормально. Думаю, в то воскресенье, когда она пообещала свести нас, помимо стряпанья пудингов, она провела колдовской ритуал. 

Шерлок застонал, как делал всегда, когда Джон раздражал его своей глупостью. Джон был уверен, что глаза он тоже закатил, но поворачивать голову, чтобы убедиться в этом, не захотел из-за лени и неги. 

— Джон, ты военный офицер, ты медик с университетским образованием, а говоришь такую чушь... Странно, что ты меня не подозреваешь в изобретении приворотного зелья. 

Джон всё-таки пересилил лень, повернулся на бок лицом к Шерлоку и проговорил **:**

— Тебя я могу заподозрить разве что в подмешивании в еду стимуляторов потенции. 

Шерлок тоже лёг на бок и посмотрел на Джона испытующим взглядом **:** ты вправду так думаешь? Весёлый блеск глаз и улыбка на губах Джона развеяли его сомнения — Джон шутил. 

— Возможно, миссис Хадсон в затруднении или замышляет нечто грандиозное, оттого и отсрочка столь длительная. — Палец Шерлока прикоснулся к груди Джона и размазал каплю спермы по его соску. — Думаю, в самые ближайшие дни нам предстоит испытать начало атаки. Ставлю на то, что она возьмёт в оборот тебя одного, ведь по моей реакции она поняла, что я не против отношений с тобой. Ну всё, Джон, готовься к обороне, — усмехнулся Шерлок и не больно ущипнул его за ласкаемый сосок.

Джон взял пальцы Шерлока в свои, поднёс к улыбающимся губам и облизал. 

— Советуешь держать заряженный пистолет под рукой?

Шерлок придвинулся, положил ладонь на поясницу Джона, огладил и согласился **:**

— Да, не помешает. Держи его сзади за поясом джинсов, вот здесь... меня это возбуждает...

Джон обнял Шерлока, притянул ближе, прижал животом к своему наливающемуся члену и произнёс **:**

— А меня возбуждает одно лишь твоё присутствие рядом... Чувствуешь? Шерлок, это и впрямь колдовство **:** таких частых стояков у меня не было даже в восемнадцать лет. 

Шерлок промолчал и только плотнее прижался к Джону. Признание тешило его самолюбие. Он знал, что у Джона до него было много связей, много женщин, много секса, но только с ним, с Шерлоком, Джону было хорошо как ни с кем. Никогда раньше Джон не возвращался со свиданий таким довольным и счастливым, каким он был эти десять дней. В приступе ответной признательности Шерлок потёрся щекой о его щёку, сам же смутился от своей странной ласки и принялся тереться пахом о пах, поторапливая готовность Джона для нового любовного акта.

~

***

Шерлок оказался прав **:** атака миссис Хадсон состоялась в ближайшие дни, а именно — следующим вечером. Шерлок не присутствовал при падении Джона с лестницы, он занимался расследованием Дела Гордона, бегая от морга к кладбищу, от кладбища к телестудии, от телестудии к дому Гордона, от дома Гордона к дому его любовницы, оттуда в Скотланд-Ярд, затем обратно на кладбище, потом... К позднему вечеру, когда Шерлок наконец-то прибежал домой, синяки на теле Джона успели налиться тёмными сливами и могли посоперничать в насыщенности цвета с любимой Шерлоковой сорочкой. Шерлок изучил раскуроченную ступеньку, сказал ей **:** «Игра началась!», запихнул Джона в свою спальню, заставил раздеться и показать ушибы. Взбудораженный, он опустился на колени и усердно зацеловал все его синяки, в запале ненароком поставив ещё несколько. Джон запрокинул лицо от удовольствия и, лаская мягкие кудри, всё же задал интересующий его вопрос **:**

— Шерлок, зачем миссис Хадсон это сделала? Чтобы я сломал руку или ногу? Не представляю, как это могло бы нас с тобой сблизить. Может, она думала, что с гипсом я стал бы сговорчивее? 

Он хихикнул, причём не столько от своих слов, сколько от языка и губ Шерлока, щекочущих низ его живота и подбирающихся к паху. 

— Джон, не глупи. Ей нужен повод для перекрытия доступа в твою спальню. Чтобы ночами ты был поближе ко мне, понимаешь? Я уверен, что ремонтом одной ступени она не ограничится — скорее всего, заодно будут меняться несколько соседних ступеней, чтобы некоторое время лестницей невозможно было пользоваться. А ночевать тебе придётся на диване, на котором спать можно только в позе эмбриона. Когда через пару дней ты взвоешь от болей в спине и шее, старая интриганка предложит тебе перебраться в мою постель **:** «Ах, голубчик, а почему бы тебе не поспать несколько дней с Шерлоком? У него такая большая кровать», — на этих словах Шерлок обхватил губами его поднимающийся член.

Джон опустил лицо и затуманенным взором посмотрел на кудрявую макушку. Шерлок так и не разделся, в костюме стоял перед ним на коленях и умудрялся совмещать разговор с интимными ласками. Воистину гений во всём. Пока были силы говорить связно, Джон произнёс **:**

— С одной стороны, я зол на нашу домохозяйку **:** падение и впрямь могло закончиться травмой. А с другой стороны, мне её жаль **:** она так хочет, чтобы мы были вместе... Давай, потом, когда игра закончится, мы не будем ей рассказывать, что водили её за нос? Боюсь, она обидится.

С влажным чпоком Шерлок выпустил член изо рта и поднял гневный взгляд.

— Джон, а я боюсь, что ты не продержишься до конца игры. Ты в первый же день выдал нас Лестрейду! Я удивлён, что миссис Хадсон ещё ни о чём не догадалась! Ты сияешь, словно новый двухпенсовик! Сядь лучше, так будет удобнее.

Джон попятился назад, сел на край кровати и расплылся в улыбке. Хорошо, что Шерлок знает, как он счастлив. Пока идёт эта тайная игра, он старается сдерживать свои эмоции перед другими людьми, хотя это было нелегко. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы игра поскорее закончилась и можно было не таясь показать всем свою любовь к Шерлоку. Обнимать его в любое время, как возникнет желание, то есть всегда **;** не стесняясь своего невысокого роста, нагибать Шерлока за шею и целовать его красивые вкусные губы. Джон об этом мечтал. Мечтал видеть изумлённые лица полицейских из Ярда, деланно-невозмутимую физиономию Майкрофта, смущённо-радостную миссис Хадсон. Всё это будет. Скоро. Главное, дожить до того дня и не сломать шею, проходя испытания, устроенные обожаемой домовладелицей. 

Вдохновлённый собственными мыслями и возбуждённый Шерлоковыми ласками, Джон шире раздвинул колени для удобства сидящего у его ног любимого и отдался наслаждению. Талантливый ученик совершал свой всего лишь седьмой минет, а по уровню мастерства уже превосходил всех, кого довелось испробовать Джону в своей прежней, свободной от серьёзных отношений жизни. С первого раза, опережая подсказки, Шерлок понял сам, с какой силой нужно сжимать руку и какие совершать движения, чтобы Джону было приятно **;** как втягивать щёки, работать языком, ласкать яички, лизать, сосать, глотать... Как делать так, чтобы Джон взирал на процесс, не отрывая восторженно-кайфующего взгляда. Выяснилось, что Джону нравилось смотреть, как головка его члена натягивала щёку Шерлока, тыкаясь в неё изнутри. Он зачарованно гладил выпирающую кожу пальцем, водил им по мокрым губам, прикасался к напряжённому горлу. Самый же верх созерцательного наслаждения он испытывал одновременно с оргазмом при виде опухших покрасневших губ Шерлока в подтёках своего семени. Шерлок всё это знал и беззастенчиво демонстрировал. Сексуальное вожделение, испытываемое Джоном, льстило ему не меньше, чем восхищение его интеллектом.

Сдержав рвущийся наружу оргазменный стон (на случай «нечаянного» подслушивания домовладелицей) и ублажив взор видом языка, смачно облизывающим сперму с губ, Джон поднял Шерлока на ноги, раздел его, обхватил ладонями прохладные ягодицы, сжал их и решительно проговорил **:**

— Так, теперь моя очередь обучаться. Я буду осваивать римминг.

Шерлок поправил **:**

— Анилингус. 

Джон шутливо свёл брови.

— Не умничай! Сам знаю! Даю тебе двенадцать минут на душ. — И, шлёпнув его по упругой половинке, приказал **:** — Выполняй! Время пошло!

~

***

Полностью разобранная лестница, ведущая в комнату Джона, повергла в изумление даже Шерлока. Он не ожидал столь разрушительного размаха от престарелой домохозяйки. Как он и предсказывал, она предложила Джону воспользоваться для ночёвки диваном.

~

Джон устроился на новом спальном месте, но не спал, ждал, откинув одеяло. Они ни о чём не договаривались, но оба знали, что не выдержат ночь друг без друга. Он слышал, как Шерлок принимал душ, как в темноте прошлёпал босыми ногами по полу. Голый, влажный и тёплый, он улёгся на Джона, упёршись в него твёрдым членом. Джон не удивился этому факту, он уже успел узнать, как Шерлок легко возбуждался даже от процесса собственноручной подготовки к соитию. Молча просунув руку между их животами, Шерлок стянул вниз резинку Джоновых трусов и обхватил его член. Джон торопливо зашептал **:**

— Шерлок, дверь тонкая, внизу лестницы всё слышно. Вдруг миссис Хадсон выйдет в прихожую по каким делам? Она нередко страдает бессонницей. Нам нужно делать всё очень тихо или идти к тебе в спальню. 

— Мы будем тихо... — шепнул Шерлок и совершил несколько протяжных движений рукой. 

Джону сразу расхотелось куда-либо идти. Да в конце-то концов, миссис Хадсон им не мать и не жена, пусть слышит. Пусть игра заканчивается, можно будет хоть стонать в голос и трахать Шерлока так, чтоб мебель громыхала о стены и пол. 

Диван надсадно скрипел кожаной обивкой в такт их движениям, в унисон с ним издавала шлепки их собственная кожа. Тихо не получалось. Оставалось надеяться, что этой ночью бессонница обошла стороной их бдительную домохозяйку. Насытившийся, истомлённый скáчками Шерлок упал на грудь Джона, да так и задремал, приклеившись к нему своей спермой. Джону было тяжело дышать под грузом его тела, но он терпел. Он обнимал спящего Шерлока, слушал его сонное дыхание и биение сердца, вдыхал пряный запах мужской любви и думал о том, каким был идиотом, что в первую же ночь, после того, как застрелил таксиста-маньяка, не затащил Шерлока в свою постель.

~

***

Исчезновение дивана из гостиной якобы для ремонта испорченной обивки окончательно убедило Шерлока, что намерения миссис Хадсон очень серьёзны. Такими темпами, пожалуй, шутка Джона про Майкрофта, обмотанного взрывчаткой, воплотится в жизнь.

~

Складная походная кровать, притащенная Джоном вместо дивана, однозначно не выдержала бы веса двух мужчин, предающихся страсти. Пришлось предаваться страсти на ковре рядом с кроватью. Перебазироваться в спальню Шерлока они не рисковали **:** пустая кровать Джона, стоящая в гостиной прямо напротив входа, неминуемо бы вызвала подозрения, которые ему трудно было бы оправдать обычным посещением ванной комнаты. А полуночные визиты домохозяйки случались нередко **:** бывало, что она сопровождала Лестрейда, примчавшегося со свежим Делом, или кого-то из припозднившихся клиентов, нуждающихся в срочной помощи сыщика. Разоблачение пока не входило в планы Шерлока, но и отказываться от наслаждения он не хотел, ведь неизвестно, сколько времени будет «ремонтироваться» диван и каковы будут дальнейшие шаги старой сводницы. Зато появился веский повод испытать гостиную на предмет удобства для занятий сексом. В первую ночь, изображая смиренность, он бился коленями и локтями о жёсткий ковёр, принимая поддельно-грубые толчки Джона, и пытался быть настороже на случай появления хозяйки. Собственное тело его подводило. Оно концентрировалось лишь на процессе приёма сексуального наркотика, не слыша и не видя ничего вокруг. На следующую ночь были опробованы оба кресла и, конечно же, просторное кожаное кресло Шерлока оказалось гораздо удобнее старомодного Джонова, хотя под их голыми задами оно скрипело похлеще дивана. На третью ночь Шерлок отбил подбородок и грудь о журнальный столик, колени тоже болели. От дальнейшей боли в коленях спасла подушка с Юнион Джеком. 

Планам по стульям, сундуку и обеденному столу воплотиться в задуманное время не удалось. Одновременно с возвращением «отремонтированного» дивана их нежданно удостоил визитом Майкрофт. Его лицо имело настолько непроницаемое выражение, что сразу стало понятно, что он всё знает. Он прошёл в гостиную, окинул взором оба кресла, журнальный столик, диван и остался стоять на ногах, опираясь на свой неизменный зонт. Джон предложил ему чаю и пододвинул стул, но Майкрофт молча от всего отказался, мимолётно скользнув по Джону оценивающим взглядом. Шерлок бухнулся в своё кресло и задал лаконичный вопрос **:**

— Где она?

Майкрофт неопределённо махнул зонтом, указывая на книжные стеллажи по обеим сторонам от камина. 

— Там.

Шерлок возразил **:**

— Три недели назад её там не было! Я всё проверял!

Майкрофт вздохнул.

— Три недели назад и на моей кухне не было камер.

Шерлок зло усмехнулся.

— Так это месть? 

— Упаси боже. Это профилактическая мера. С некоторых пор ты потерял доверие.

Шерлок нервно дёрнулся, а Джон поспешил вмешаться в разговор.

— О чём это вы? О наркотиках? Шерлок чист! У него и без дури есть чем заниматься.

Майкрофт растянул ниточку-улыбку.

— О, да вы, Джон, уже в курсе? Шерлок вам рассказал о своих прошлых увлечениях и романах с иглой? Не ревнуете? А знаете, та страсть была не менее бурна, чем ваша нынешняя.

Шерлок вскочил с кресла и вихрем облетел вокруг Майкрофта.

— Зачем ты пришёл? Похвастаться осведомлённостью? Посмотрел? Понравилось?

Майкрофт невозмутимо кивнул.

— Посмотрел. Не скажу, что понравилось. Я рассчитывал, что у вас будет... будут несколько другие отношения. 

Шерлок презрительно фыркнул, Джон издал смешок и прямо спросил **:**

— Вы про что? Вас не устраивает, что мы занимаемся любовью? Или _как_ мы ею занимаемся?

Майкрофт, не поворачивая к нему лица, а смотря исключительно на Шерлока, ответил **:**

— Меня не устраивают оба факта, но так как один — менее значимый, вытекает из другого — крайне значительного, то я вынужден спросить **:** каковы ваши дальнейшие планы? Регистрация брака, свадьба, венчание или ограничитесь каминг-аутом перед журналистами?

Шерлок крутанулся вокруг своей оси, снова упал в кресло, закинул ногу на ногу, покачал туфлей и жеманно ответил **:**

— Мы с Джоном пока не решили. Он предлагает скромное бракосочетание, а меня, в кои-то веки, тянет сделать всё по правилам **:** звон колоколов, гости, цветы, я — в белоснежном кружевном платье с длинным шлейфом... Платье принцессы Маргарет мне бы пошло. Не Дианы, конечно. Оборки, воланы... они полнят. 

Майкрофт стукнул зонтом в пол. 

— Шерлок! Прекрати клоунаду! Вашего брака я не допущу. Ни в платье, ни во фраке. Джон, имейте в виду **:** на регистрацию отношений с Шерлоком не рассчитывайте.

Джон фыркнул по-шерлоковски.

— Во-первых, мы вас не спросим, а во-вторых, нам и так хорошо. Если вы смотрели видеозапись внимательно, то могли бы это понять.

~

***

Тщательно замаскированную камеру Майкрофта Шерлок нашёл только на следующий день, но не был уверен, что она единственная. Искать другие он не стал. 

Дело Гордона успешно завершилось. Шерлок принял заслуженный восторг Джона и сомнительный комплимент Лестрейда **:** «Молодец! Я боялся, что твой разум потерян для нас». 

Ремонт лестницы в комнату Джона затягивался изо всех сил. Ни он, ни Шерлок не понимали, чего хочет этим добиться домохозяйка-интриганка? Взять Джона измором? Шерлок склонялся к мысли, что у миссис Хадсон попросту кончились идеи. Он казался разочарованным, но решил пока не прекращать игру. 

Несмотря на возвращение дивана, Джон не стал на него перебираться, а продолжил спать на раскладной кровати — после неё не болели ни спина, ни шея. Спина болела после Шерлока. Сундук, стулья и обеденный стол успешно прошли проверку на пригодность для занятия сексом. Пострадали только шторы, нечаянно сорванные Шерлоком с гардины в процессе испытания сундука.

~

***

Рождественскую ель установили между окном и креслом Шерлока. Ему это не нравилось. Нет, пахла она приятно, но места занимала больше, чем его кресло. Да и ростом она была выше, чем он. Но самым неприятным в ели было то, что Джон наряжал её с таким счастливым выражением лица, с каким никогда не раздевал его. Шерлок взревновал. Джон это понял. В следующую ночь он обмотал обнажённого Шерлока гирляндой, прислонил его к стеллажу напротив соперницы и доказал глубину своей любви **:** медленно, протяжно, проникновенно. Ладони его при этом пахли хвоей, а губы имбирными пряниками. 

Утром на его телефон пришло странное сообщение **:** «Правый глаз смайла». Номер неизвестный, подписи нет. 

Джон встал с кровати и сонно побрёл в спальню Шерлока, на ходу продолжая расшифровывать содержание послания. Глубоко отлюбленный Шерлок спал беспробудным сном, уткнувшись носом в подушку и раскидав голые ноги по одеялу. 

— Шерлок, проснись! 

Джон тщетно тряс его за плечо, но это не помогало. Шлепки по ягодицам — тоже. Шерлок только мычал, не разлепляя глаз. Джон склонился к самому его лицу, поцеловал в щёку, погладил кудри и шепнул **:**

— Я хочу тебя трахнуть. Иди подготовься.

Шерлок замычал более осознанно, раскрыл заспанные глаза и поднял голову с подушки.

— Сейчас... иду... 

Джон успокоил его **:**

— Не сейчас, позже, вечером. На, прочти сообщение. 

Он сунул телефон ему под нос. Шерлок проморгался, прочёл текст и снова упал на подушку.

— Плевать. 

Джон удивился.

— Что это значит? Шифр? Угроза? Китайцы опять? 

Шерлок простонал **:**

— Это Майкрофт.

Джон снова уставился на сообщение, словно хотел убедиться по почерку, что его писал именно Майкрофт.

— Но что это значит? Почему он шлёт на мой номер?

— Он думает, что я знал о ней. Но я только предполагал. У него лопнуло терпение, он сдался и воззвал к твоей чувствительной совести.

— Шерлок, о чём ты?

— Джон, возьми пинцет и достань камеру из пулевого отверстия над диваном. 

До Джона наконец-то дошло.

— Чё-ёрт... ещё одна камера... Ты догадывался о ней? Почему не искал? Нарочно, чтобы подразнить брата? Мы занимались чёрт-те чем, и он всё это видел... — Джон хотел застонать от стыда, но вместо этого внезапно рассмеялся. — Гирлянда его добила! Бедный Майкрофт! Любимый братец в роли рождественской ёлки... Он только свыкся с мыслями о твоём свадебном платье, а тут такое! 

Продолжая смеяться, Джон взял с кухонного стола пинцет и дрожащими от смеха руками вынул миниатюрный глазок камеры из простреленного глаза смайла — того самого, нарисованного скучающим Шерлоком на обоях. Камеру он смыл в унитазе.

~

***

— Джон, вся надежда на тебя! Скажи миссис Хадсон, что ты завёл подружку и идёшь праздновать Рождество к ней. 

— Зачем? Она расстроится. 

— Вот и прекрасно. Это подтолкнёт её к действию. Больше трёх недель прошло, а она всё ещё нас не свела! 

— Давай, я это скажу после Рождества? Не будем портить ей праздник. 

— Джон, что за глупые сантименты? Вспомни, как ты летел по ступенькам, отбивая рёбра. 

Джон вспомнил. Градус жалости к коварной домохозяйке сразу понизился. 

— Хорошо, скажу. А дальше что? Мне и впрямь нужно будет уйти? В рождественскую ночь к несуществующей подружке? В чём смысл твоего плана?

— Смысл в том, что идти тебе никуда не придётся — она не выпустит тебя из дома. 

— Шерлок, не пугай меня... Я хоть выживу, как ты думаешь?

Шерлок криво улыбнулся.

— Должен. Иначе с кем она будет меня сводить?

~

Во всё и всегда Шерлок закладывал фактор случайности, но на этом этапе игры он легкомысленно его опустил. За что тотчас и поплатился. Растопленный парафин ожёг его щёку, шею и грудь под тонкой тканью сорочки. На мгновение показалось, что миссис Хадсон гениально отыграла сцену, но нет, всё-таки случилась банальная неловкость. Ждать, когда старая леди окончательно расклеится, заплачет и взмолится, Шерлок не стал. Он подыграл ей, уйдя мыться. Если она упустит шанс и вслед за ним не отправит мыться Джона, Шерлок разочаруется в ней. Разочаровываться не пришлось. Домохозяйка не подвела. Словно рождественский подарок, благоухающий ромом и мёдом, облитый пуншем Джон заявился к нему в ванную. Так и осталось неизвестным, подслушивала сводница под дверью или нет, в тот миг им было это неважно. Они самозабвенно предавались любви под струями душа, испытывая радость и облегчение от окончания захватывающей игры, напоследок помыли друг друга и, краснеющие от смущения и горячей воды, обёрнутые в полотенца, вышли из ванной. Ожидая увидеть сияющую домохозяйку, они увидели сияющий в пламени свечей накрытый праздничный стол. На румяном боку индейки белела записка, пришпиленная шпажкой. «Дорогие мальчики! Счастливого Рождества! Не ждите меня, отмечайте вдвоём. Меня пригласила миссис Тёрнер». Шерлок хмыкнул. 

— Двадцать пять дней она упорно нас сводила, а как добилась своего, так сбежала к соседке. Не понимаю. А как же триумф? Наслаждение заслуженным выигрышем?

Джон вздохнул, будто взрослый человек, услышавший детскую глупость.

— Она поступила очень тактично. Истинная леди. Представь, что мы бы и вправду только что впервые познали друг друга? Я — не гей, ты — девственник. И она ещё тут со свечкой... Не думаю, что её присутствие было бы уместно в такой ситуации. Давай лучше есть, я ужасно проголодался.

— Нам нужно одеться.

— Странно это слышать от тебя. Я считаю, что, наоборот, нам нужно раздеться. Вдруг существует третья камера?

~

Рождественское утро они встретили в постели Шерлока — теперь уже не таясь. Судя по громко работающему телевизору в квартире домовладелицы, она была дома. И электричество тоже было. Джон нехотя оторвался от тёплого сонного Шерлока, вылез из-под одеяла, прошёл на кухню и сварил кофе. В честь праздника он достал из шкафа тонкий фарфор, налил кофе в изящные сервизные чашки, отрезал два куска пудинга, выложил их на такие же красивые блюдца и доставил поднос в постель. Шерлок с охотой приник к чашке с кофе. Джон тоже пил кофе и любовался на его губы, прикасающиеся к тонкому краю. Шерлок отставил чашку, взял блюдце с пудингом, понюхал и обвинительным тоном произнёс **:**

— Всё началось с него. 

Джон улыбался. Да, пудинг — это виновник, свидетель и ровесник их плотской любви. Отделив ложкой кусочек тёмного теста, Джон положил его в рот, разжевал и закрыл глаза от неподдельного удовольствия. Много ему пришлось перепробовать Рождественских пудингов за свою жизнь, но этот без сомнения был лучшим. Тающий во рту, восхитительного вкуса, насыщенного аромата. Он тут же потянулся за новым кусочком. Ложка соприкоснулась с чем-то металлическим. С любопытством расковыряв кусок и добыв искомое, Джон обнаружил кольцо. Обычное кольцо, серебряное, простое, без камня. Шерлок хмыкнул. 

— Интересно, сколько колец замешала миссис Хадсон в наш пудинг? *****

Джон обтёр кольцо салфеткой и задумчиво подержал на ладони. Поднял серьёзные глаза на Шерлока.

— Возможно, много. А возможно, это кольцо единственное. Как бы то ни было, а я верю в приметы. — Он протянул кольцо Шерлоку. — Ты согласен?

Глаза Шерлока округлились, брови поднялись.

— Джон, нет. 

— Почему?

Шерлок опустил взгляд и замялся.

— М-м... Не знаю, как тебе сказать... — Он всхлипнул. — У меня огромные затруднения в выборе фасона свадебного платья!

Они рассмеялись, от смеха Джон уронил кольцо. Обоим вспомнилось выражение лица Майкрофта, выслушивающего свадебные планы дурачащегося брата. Шерлок поднял кольцо с одеяла и примерил на безымянный палец левой руки. Размер подошёл идеально.

— А ведь это хорошая идея... Джон, ты гений! В новую игру!

~

**Конец**

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** В Англии с помощью Рождественского пудинга гадают **:** обнаружить в своём куске кольцо – к свадьбе, пуговицу или напёрсток – к холостяцкой жизни, птичью косточку – к удаче и путешествиям, монету – к богатству и благополучию.  
> ●  
> Наверное, вы заметили, что слово "Дело", применительно к расследованиям Шерлока, я пишу с заглавной буквы. Это в знак солидарности с Шерлоком, ведь ради Дела (как и Джона) он готов на всё)))  
> ●  
> Слово "рождественский" применительно к пудингу я тоже пишу с заглавной буквы, т.к. считаю это названием пудинга.  
> ●  
> Приятное фото к главе))  
>   
>   
>   
> И ещё одно)))  
>   
> 


End file.
